The Untold Forgotten Story of Rose Potter
by binvan
Summary: Many of you know the story of Harry Potter- the famous wizard with the scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead who survived the curse of Lord Voldemort. He later attended Hogwarts, was sorted into Gryffindor, and even became a gifted Quidditch player. Harry Potter- the son of Lily and James Potter. However, few people have ever heard of his older sister- Rose Potter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Edit: To clear any confusion, since Rose is now in the picture this means dates have to be pushed back. James and Lily then have started Hogwarts three years earlier than was written in the book- they did not start dating in their fifth year. Hope that clarifies things- also I think I accidentally deleted a comment by mistake which pointed this out to me. It's a good thing fanfic give you the freedom to change dates!

This is where we begin: on a stormy cold Halloween night on Otober 31st in the year 1980 at the home of James and Lily Potter. Everything appears as it should from the outside windows of a holiday. Peering in one sees a family of four huddled together playing a board game. There's two beautiful parents: a wife and a husband. The wife, Lily, has beautiful auburn hair and piercing bright green eyes. The father, James, bears darker features of black hair and hazel eyes. The two youngsters on the floor resembled their parents astonishingly. To the 't' in fact. Despite how young they were a passerby could almost predict what both children would look like once they were older.

Rose is 5 years old and has inherited her mother's auburn hair as well as her father's hazel eyes. And for Harry, well, it was the opposite case. He had his mother's bright green eyes and was already growing out his father's dark black hair.

The scene was heartwarming. The parents still so clearly in love beamed with happiness whenever they looked at each other. This is the family they've created. They held their children close to them. Lily held baby Harry in her arms whilst James was bending over to talk to Rose, trying to explain to her the rules of the game.

Everything was as it should be. Until it wasn't any longer.

It started with the dimming of the lights. The lights in the kitchen began to flicker. Lily glanced around the room,and then went back to playing along with the game. Neither James nor Rose appeared to notice anything unusual.

Once more, a flickering of lights. This time the lights caught James's attention. James and Lily looked at one another and Rose had just rolled for her turn to play.

James turned to Rose.

"Rosie, love, it's getting close to your bedtime. Mum and I think we should pick this game up tomorrow so baby Harry can get some rest. Is that alright?"

Lily stood up and began rocking Harry, who was in fact nearly half asleep.

"But Dad we only _just_ started playing, 5 more minutes ok? Then I promise I'll go to bed without a peep," Rose reached over to roll another turn. James looked up at Lily, and Lily nodded her permission.

"Alright, love, I'm bringing baby Harry to the nursery. I love you so much." Lily bent over to kiss Rose on the forehead and left the room.

Then the flickering of lights went mad. Rose notices something strange is happening. Before Rose even thinks about jumping into her father's arms he already has her in them.

"Dad, is this a Halloween joke?" Rose whispers into his neck. James grips his daughter tighter.

"No, Rosie it'll be fine. I promise."

The lights go out. There's a scream from Harry's nursery. Rose begins to cry and before she can shout for her Mum James covers her mouth and puts her on the ground.

"Rose, go hide in that closet and don't make a noise. I need you to be brave, Rosie, I love you more than anything ok?"

Rose- in a state of shock- nods and goes into the closet. From the coat closet she can see her father run up the stairs and begins to cry silently.

 _I must be brave, I must be brave_ she thinks to herself. Though so young, Rose understands that something isn't normal. In fact something very, very, very bad is happening. She has a feeling in her stomach that this might be the last time she sees her father.

After about 20 minutes in the closet, Rose can't take it longer. She begins to open the door quietly. The lights are still off. She can't put her finger on it but there's a dark feeling wafting through the house. It's a feeling of death. She's walking towards Harry's nursery and that's when she sees **It**. The creature has a snake-like face unlike anything she's seen before. And there's a dreadfulness, a darkness, that begins to fill Rose up unlike anything she's ever experienced before. She understands that this is the face of evil and it's pointing directly at Harry.

The creature has his wand pointed at Harry.

"NO!" Rose screams but just as she does a blinding light fills the room and knocks her to her knees. The light is utterly blinding. It lasts for what feels a lifetime until the room dims once more. Everything is dark again, except for Harry.

Rose sees her brother sitting up in his cradle, looking at her. She rushes to him, steps up on a stool and holds him in her arms. This is the first time she's ever held Harry , so she remembers to sit down. It's then that she notices both her mother and father lying on the floor- dead.

Holding Harry for dear life, she sits on the stool and tries to calm Harry. Still in shock, she does not notice the newly marked scar on Harry's forehead. This is the same scar that would change both of their lives forever.

This is the story of Rosemary Dawn Potter. Harry Potter's loving older sister.

Everything passed the moment of holding unto Harry was a blur. Rosie knew she had to be there for Harry and couldn't fall apart just yet. After what seemed like forever she heard noises coming from downstairs. She panicked and ran into another closet. Some strange and tall people with hats on entered the room. There were three of them.

She was scared, but she knew these people were different. She knew this wasn't evil.

"Hello?" someone called, it was a large man with a very long beard. Rosie stayed perfectly still.

Then the man said something in a different language, it was only a few words but she couldn't understand anything they were saying. Then the closet door swung open. He'd cast a spell to find her. Rosie clutched Harry even tighter.

"Oh my goodness." The only women of the three whispered. She bent down to Rosie.

"Bloody Hell," the large man said "What are we going to do Minerva?"

"Honey, it's alright we're here to help you." The woman bent down closer to Rosie, and Rosie looked away. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and we've come for the Ministry of Magic." Rosie looked up slowly and began to shake. The shock was beginning to turn into panic. She didn't know why but she trusted these people. She handed Harry over to the lady.

"We have to give her a Memory Charm, Hagrid." Minerva said to the large man.

"I bloody think not, we've got to take care of them not hand them over to just about bloody anyone-" Hagrid interjected

"Hagrid, it's protocol. It's only temporary don't worry they'll remember again one day."

Nothing at all made sense anymore. Nothing at all.

There was another man there with a tall white, grey beard. It was as if he was a light hovering over the whole room, the only inkling of goodness. In fact, his light was so bright she couldn't see her parents on the floor anymore. Then she started to cry. The tall man came over to her and bent down.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," He said. "Rosie, you're very, very, brave and you are very, very, loved."

Rosie wasn't really listening to him at this point, she had begun to cry. She couldn't really process what was happening but she liked this man, his presence was calming. She missed her parents too. She missed them so much. All Rosie really wanted was to be sitting in her father's arms again playing that game.

"Rosie, I'm going to give you a spell that will help you. It will take the pain away for now. " Albus said.

Rosie looked at him and saw him begin to chant a spell. She didn't want to leave this man or her new friends or Harry. Or her parents.

Then, the next and only thing she knew was that she was Rosemary Dawn Potter and lived with the Dursleys on 4 Privet Drive with her brother Harry. Her parents, she would come to learn had died in a car crash. Many in the wizarding would come to know Harry and refer to him as "the boy who lived!" However, many forgot about his sister the one who hid in the closet on that one particularly dreadful night.


	2. The Boy and Girl Who Lived

Chapter 1:

The Boy and Girl Who Lived (9 Years After Halloween Night)

Rosie Potter knew her younger brother Harry struggled in school. It wasn't entirely his fault. Part of the problem was that Harry simply wasn't interested in the classes, and the other part of the problem- well that was the Dursleys.

Rosie hated the way her Aunt and Uncle treated Harry by making him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and sometimes even giving him less food. She'd always have to watch out for when that happened, and she would just slip Harry some of her food.

Rosie felt bad for Harry. Even though she, herself, wasn't the most popular girl at school she did have one best friend named Matilda Finnigan. Rosie liked Matilda because she was quite funny and kind. Rosie knew the Dursleys treated her better than Harry because of Matilda. For instance, Rosie had her own room so that when Matilda visited it wouldn't be obvious how the Dursleys were actually treating her and Harry.

Rosie knew it wasn't fair that she got treated better for the sake of appearances so she shared everything she could with Harry. If he ever didn't want to spend a night in the closet, Rosie welcomed him warmly to her room and slept on the floor.

Even though Rosie was treated better than Harry, she still got her fair share of bullying mostly from Petunia who liked to sneer snarky comments at her, sometimes not even bothering to do it under her breath. Rosie had a theory Petunia hated her because she looked so much like her Mum, Lily. Vernon, her Uncle, ignored her most of the time and then there was Dudley. Sigh.

And there was the story of her parents. She hated most the way Petunia and Vernon talked about them, like they had been mad. They said that her Mum and Dad had been rubbish parents and were very odd. Capable of doing strange things. What these things were- they never said.

This was how it went with Rosie, always looking for Harry. Because she had Matilda at school, Rosie found herself to be a bit more sociable than Harry was. People left her alone and didn't bully her the same way they did Harry.

However, both Rosie and Harry had a secret. Rosie knew why Harry wasn't getting on well at school. It was because of the strange things that kept happening- to both of them.

First it was turning a teacher' s hair wig blue (that was Harry). Then it was making the Principle trip and fall down the corridor. Then, it was the Floating Yogurt Case- don't get me started on that one. And the list just goes on and on.

For some reason, Rosie couldn't make other people do things they normally wouldn't like Harry could. But she and Harry did keep having the same dreams. It was of a man on a motorcycle.

Harry confessed to Rosie one night about this dream, and it sent shivers down her back. Rosie knew it meant something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She didn't mind telling Harry, as she thinks it relieved him of feeling like he was alone in all of this. Rosie sometimes wondered if the strange things that were happening to them, were the same strange things her parents had been capable of. Rosie figured she'd never find out since her Aunt and Uncle despised talking about her parents. So, she brushed the dream aside and told Harry maybe they were just having the same dreams because they were related. It shouldn't be unusual.

Then, there was the instance at the zoo.


	3. The Instance at the Zoo

Chapter 2: The Instance at the Zoo

For Rosie, it was a normal day minus the occurrence of a few odd happenings. She and Matilda had been playing outside during break and there happened to be a cat sitting on a bench. She and Matilda walked over to pet the cat. After a few minutes, the girls were pretty bored of the tabby cat and then carried on playing. Rosie glanced back at the cat to make sure it was alright, and strangely enough there was now a box of lemon squares sitting right beside it. Rosie tugged lightly on Matilda's arm.

"Look," Rosie whispered.

"Lemon squares?" Matilda gasped "I _love_ lemon squares!"

The girls sat down on the bench and began to eat them. Suddenly another pupil in her class- Sally Johnson approached Rosie and Matilda.

"Rosemary Potter, the sister with a freaky brother." Sally began taunt Rose. Rose clenched her muscles, as she hadn't expected this to happen. Matilda and Rosie stood up to face Sally.

Sally was a tall girl with long brown hair. She was known to be mean but had never bothered to approach Rosie before.

"Shut up, Sally." Matilda said.

"You're brother talks to things now. In case you didn't know." Sally continued. Rosie's eyebrows went up. _This can't be good she thought_.

Harry wasn't at school today, he'd gone off to the zoo with Dudley.

"What happened with Harry?" Rosie asked. Concern began to swell inside of her, a feeling of overwhelming concern and anger.

"Haha, I bet you already know. You both talk to things that aren't _real,_ you're both _freaks_."

Matilda stepped forward as if she was about to punch Sally. Before Matilda could try and get a hit, Sally gasped. The three of them looked down at Sally's pants- she had wet herself.

"YOU!" Sally screamed "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Let's run!" Matilda tugged on Rosie's arm. They ran around to the other side of school and snuck back into class.

* * *

Rosie couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day . She just wanted to get home and find out what Sally had meant by all that. How could Sally had even known Harry had gone to spend the day at the zoo?

The odd things hadn't stopped happening either. Lemon squares kept on appearing.

First they were on the bench. Then, in class when they were handed out as snacks- which normally is not allowed because they contain far too much sugar. Then she saw them in a package on the sidewalk. The package had her name written on it. Rosie decided to leave the package alone, she'd had enough for the day. Shaking her head she ran home by herself once school had been let out (the Dursleys didn't have enough room for her in the car because Harry and Dudley had gone to the zoo). To her dismay, she walked right into the living room to face the sight of Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry.

Rosie immediately rushed inside and asked what was wrong.

"He let a snake loose from a zoo and smashed a window!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

"Rosie, please, you ought to believe me I didn't do it!" Harry was clearly in distress.

"Alright, if we could all calm down maybe we could sort this out-" Rosie reasoned

"NO! BLOODY HELL NO NOT UNDER MY ROOF!" Vernon exclaimed, startling both Harry and Rosie. Uncle Vernon whose face was brighter than a cherry tomato picked up the newspaper and threw it in front of Rosie's face. "Harry, here, made the front news of the newspaper! Isn't that _wonderful_ , go on have a read!"

 _Oh no_ , Rosie thought. _This was how Sally knew about what had happened_. The front page of the newspaper had a picture of Harry with a caption underneath it reading 'Snake Gone Missing.'

"Uncle Vernon, I'm sure there's an explanation-" Rosie continued to try and reason with him.

"THE BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOM. HARRY I'LL SORT YOU OUT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Quickly, Rosie grabbed Harry's hand and they ran upstairs to her room. Rosie opened her closet to put away her clothes and sure enough- a box of lemon squares was sitting there. Rosie shook her head at a loss of words for the entire day really, but picked them up and brought them to Harry so they could eat them.

"Tell me everything." Rosie said.

"It just started talking to me Rosie," Harry began to breathe quickly, "I don't know the snake understood me."

"Harry…" Rosie began with a concerned look on her face, "Even that sounds a bit extreme for you."

"I _know_ ," He said.

"Harry what happened with the wall? Did you really shatter it and let the snake loose?" Rosie asked.

"No, not on purpose" Harry took in a deep breath and then continued "I was upset with Dudley because he wouldn't stop annoying me. And I felt angry , and I don't know! I just looked at the snake and then before I knew the glass it _vanished_."

Rosie looked down at her lemon square, unsure of what to say. Harry talked to snakes now? What was she supposed to make of that?

"Rosie, please believe me." Harry begged.

How could Rosie not believe him? Even if this was unlike anything that's happened before, they've always had weird things happening to them.

"I believe you, Harry. I really do." Rosie said and looked him straight in the eyes. Harry appeared to relax his shoulders and took another lemon square.

"Where'd you get these by the way?" He asked.

"I don't know," Rosie shrugged "They've just been appearing out of nowhere all day."

Harry moaned and tossed half of an unfinished square into the box. "Why is that you can make lemon squares appear out of nowhere and I have to be the freak that talks to snakes?"

Rosie sighed. "I don't know why Harry. I really don't."

The strangeness didn't end there. The Dursleys would have their last straw with the Potters tomorrow.


	4. The Anonymous Letters

The Anonymous Letters

Harry had pretty much been grounded for life. He spent the night in Rosie's room, and in the morning they were woken up by Uncle Vernon, yelling at Harry to move back into the cupboard.

BANG BANG on the door Uncle Vernon went. Harry rushed to begin packing up his things.

"I'll try and talk to him, Harry, I promise." Rosie whispered.

"It's alright Rosie, it's not your fault." Harry gave her a small smile. They looked at each other , not saying a word, before Harry returned to the cupboard under the stairs.

Rosie felt sadness overcome her. She thought it was so unfair that this had to happen to them. She wondered: would it ever change? Would things ever be normal for her and Harry?

She began to get ready for school. She threw on a jumper, her skirt, and a pair of trainers. As she was heading down the stairs, Petunia was waiting for her at the front door.

"Rosemary Dawn Potter, where exactly do you think you're going?" Petunia asked with her arms crossed.

Rosie flinched. She hated it when people called her by her full name.

"Off to school, as usual." Rosie said, and tried to squeeze passed Petunia. Rosie looked up at her Aunt when she wouldn't move out of the way. She was wearing a pair of spectacles, and her face was scrunched up in an unpleasant expression.

"Aunt Petunia," Rosie asked, "Did I do something I'm unaware of?"

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Well, I've just received a phone call from Sally Johnson's mother, Barbara. She said you slapped her daughter and made her wet her pants."

Rosie's heart skipped a beat. _Why did this have to be happening, now?_ Rosie thought to herself.

"Aunt Petunia, really, I promise I didn't do it, it was a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding of my arse, Rosemary." Aunt Petunia snapped, "Looks like neither you or your brother will be going anywhere for a very long while. You've been suspended for the day. I reckon now you ought to reevaluate your behavior that you simply can't control."

Aunt Petunia walked away. Fuming, Rosie made her way back to her room. _I didn't ask for this, any of it. And now, Sally's gone off and spread rumours about me and I've been suspended!_ Rosie sat down on her bed defeated and began to cry. _I feel trapped here_. She thought to herself.

She cried for a good 10 minutes until she heard a fluttering from the window. She didn't bother looking up at first- it was probably just the wind.

She heard it again. There was a letter on her desk, and the window had been cracked open. Rosie walked over to her letter and was surprised that it didn't contain a single postal stamp on it. All it read was:

The Room Above the Cupboard

Rosemary Dawn Potter

#4 Privet Drive

 _Who could this possibly be from?_ Rosie wondered. Just as she began to pick up Harry stormed into the room with Uncle Vernon running after him.

"Hide it, Rosie!" Harry screamed, "The letters have answers!"

Thinking fast, Rosie ducked underneath Uncle Vernon's swinging arm and ran downstairs only to be stopped by none other than Dudley.

"MOVE!" Rosie yelled and tried to shove him aside. Unfortunately, Dudley was much larger than she was and he ripped away her letter from her hands. Rosie tried to grab it back from him.

"FAMILY MEETING! THAT'S IT, I CALL A FAMILY MEETING!" She could hear Uncle Vernon roar from upstairs. She chose to ignore him until she saw him dragging Harry by the ear down stairs. Harry appeared to be in a lot of pain, as if he could end up crying at any moment. She gave up and sat down on the couch where Uncle Vernon shoved Harry next to her.

Once everyone had been seated, Uncle Vernon began to speak.

"These letters are to be burned and are banned from the premises." He said.

"No," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Aunt Petunia glared at Harry.

"These letters belong to me and Rosie. They are our personal property and we have rights!" Harry snapped.

"Harry's right, Uncle, I mean they belong to us. We can read them." Rosie chimed in.

Uncle Vernon began to chuckle.

"You have rights, well, well." He stood up and began to walk towards the fireplace. "I believe I have the most rights since I own this house and have put a roof over your undeserving heads."

Harry clenched his fists and Rosie put her hands on his shoulder.

"Uncle Vernon, if we can't read them can you tell us what they're about?" Rosie pleaded "We just want to know who they're from."

Dudley began to chuckle.

"What?" Harry sneered at Dudley.

"I know who they're from." Dudley said, "They're from your freak parents."

Harry's face turned red and he lunged at Dudley. Aunt Petunia and Rosie stood up to try and pull him off Dudley. Uncle Vernon, carelessly tossed the envelopes into the fire, walked in between Aunt Petunia, and Rosie, and ripped Harry off of Dudley. Everyone returned their seats, a bit more flustered, and a bit more irritated. Except for Dudley who was crying in his Mum's chest because he'd been attacked by Harry.

"Now, I hope I've taught you all a lesson. We're all going to sit here in silence until I say it's ok to move." Uncle Vernon said and leaned back in his chair. Aunt Petunia turned on the TV for Dudley. Rosie and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. There was a story about a swarm of owls over the city. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon glanced at each other. Aunt Petunia silently changed the channel to a cartoon station.

It wasn't long before the whole fireplace started shaking. Rosie jumped up first and went to go inspect what was happening. Harry followed.

"Where are you two going?" Uncle Vernon raged when he saw them near the fireplace. Once he notice the fireplace was shaking he shoved Harry and Rosie aside as he peered into the fire.

"What the-"

Letters had begun to fly out of the fireplace. Hundreds of letters began to fill the room. Rosie and Harry began to scream with delight, jumping to catch the letters.

"STOP, STOP I SAY!" Uncle Vernon roared to no effect. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were huddling close together in the corner, shivering and shaking with fear.

Harry and Rosie continued to catch letters. This felt like a first real triumph for the siblings. Suddenly, there letters were wet- something was dripping from the ceilings. Uncle Vernon had managed to turn on the sprinklers and everything was soaked. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were crying, and Harry and Rosie were standing next to one another clutching soggy letters in their hands.

"THAT'S IT WE'RE LEAVING, PACK YOUR BAGS NOWWWWW!"

Never having experienced such rage from Uncle Vernon, everyone promptly dropped everything and rushed to pack whatever dry belongings they could salvage. Harry and Rosie both having no idea where this was going.


	5. Meeting Motorcycle Man

Meeting Motorcycle Man

Rosie began to nervously bite her fingernail as everyone piled into Uncle Vernon's car.

"Vernon, tell me we're not going where I think we are going," Petunia whispered.

"Oh, yes. That's exactly where we're going." Vernon replied bluntly.

Petunia moaned and rested her head back against the seat.

Harry and Rosie looked at each other. Dudley was eating a piece of chocolate that Petunia had given him in order to "calm his nerves."

After driving for an hour, they approached a bridge.

"Rose," Harry whispered "I have no idea where this is."

Rose was about to reply that she didn't know either, but then she remembered: the Dursleys had a vacation home. Well, it didn't belong to them it belonged to some distant relatives and they hadn't been there in ages. Petunia hated the place because it was very run down.

"I think we're near the Lakes District, Harry." Rosie whispered. Under different circumstances, the trip may have actually been lovely. The Lakes District is a very beautiful part of England, Rosie had heard from her friend Matilda, whose parents also had a vacation home here. Matilda- Rosie wondered if she would ever see her again.

"HEY, QUIET BACK THERE!" Uncle Vernon barked, and the two stopped talking.

Another half hour passed by and they finally began to go up what appeared to be a dark, driveway in a forest. The road was incredibly bumpy and Dudley was pressing all of his weight against Harry and Rosie, while he began to eat another chocolate bar.

"Gross," Rosie said under her breath when she saw the house. It was completely and utterly run down.

"Dad," Dudley quivered "Where are we? I want to go back."

"This," began Uncle Vernon as he switched off the car engine "is called The Lighthouse, because it used to be a lighthouse, and then Petunia's mother renovated it into a home. We're going to stay here until we all learn some manners and get back to normal."

Dudley began to whimper. They crawled out of the car and went inside the home. Once they entered they were surprised that they couldn't see a single thing.

"Vernon, do we even have electricity?" Petunia asked.

"Probably not," Uncle Vernon answered nonchalantly and walked into what appeared to be a very grungy kitchen and returned with an oil lamp.

"I'll be in charge of this handy dandy mechanism." He said while lighting it up.

"Mummy, I want to go hooommmee!" Dudley wailed and Petunia drew him close to her.

"Everyone straight to bed!" Uncle Vernon ordered "We'll have another meeting straight in the morning!"

Harry and Rosie began to follow Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley up the stairs when Uncle Vernon turned around abruptly stopping everyone in their footsteps. He pointed at Harry and Rosie.

"Not you lot," He said "You two are sleeping on the couch."

Harry and Rosie looked at the couch which barely had enough room one of them on it.

"But, Uncle there's not enough room-" Rosie started to point out

"No buts. Figure it out. This is a part of your lesson." Uncle Vernon waved his hand dismissively and the trio continued up the stairs. Harry's face turned red as he heard Dudley begin to chuckle.

"Shut it," Uncle Vernon snapped to Dudley, who stopped right away.

Harry and Rosie continued to look at the couch.

Rosie sighed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, Rose you really don't have to. I'll sleep on the floor-" Harry insisted.

"No, Harry I'm really tired and I've had enough of this entire bloody day." Rosie said curtly.

And so Harry and Rosie got ready for bed and fell asleep, but not for long.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Harry was the first to wake up.

BANG, BANG

Harry got up off the couch that was probably infested with bed bugs and tried to wake Rosie up.

" _Hmmm,_ Harry I'm tired, we'll deal with it in the morning."

BANG, BANG, KICK, and CURPLUNK

Harry gasped- the door of the house had fallen through. Rosie sat up and Harry could hear Uncle Vernon and Petunia running down the stairs.

"WHO BLOODY GOES THERE?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

There was silence, not a single sound could be heard except for the wailing of the wind.

"Maybe it's just bad weather Vernon," whispered Petunia "Come on let's go back home."

Then the staggering man appeared. It was the largest man- no creature, that Rosie and Harry had ever seen. Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon grabbed a pan hanging from the wall for protection. Once the creature entered the room, Harry and Rosie could see clearly- it was a bearded giant.

"Hello," The giant grunted "I'm Hagrid." He waved to Rosie and Harry. Rosie flinched and drew Harry close to her.

Then the giant- Hagrid- turned to face the Dursleys. He steadily and calmly walked up to Uncle Vernon and said:

"Let's all sit down and chat in a civilized manner about those missing letters shall we?" Then to Harry and Rosie's amazement, he took the pan from Uncle Vernon's grip and crushed it between his hands. As if it were nothing.

Petunia's face turned pale, and she fainted.

After reviving Aunt Petunia the five of them, minus Dudley who was still sleeping (only Dudley would manage to sleep through situation like this), sat around the sofa.

Uncle Vernon had placed the oil lamp on the floor.

"Anyone want some tea?" Hagrid asked after a moment of strained silence.

"No," Uncle Vernon said shortly "I'd like to get on with this."

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably. "Alright. As I said we can do this the hard way or easy way so I'd appreciate it if you'd watch your tone. Next thing I'll break is one of your windows for making these kids sleep on the floor as if their dogs."

Uncle Vernon pursed his lips.

"Don't think I didn't notice." Hagrid responded looking at Harry who was giving him a small smile.

"I know who you are." Rosie said. Everyone turned to look at her. Even Hagrid looked confused.

"You do?" He asked. Rosie turned to look at Harry.

"He's the motorcycle man, Harry, from our dreams."

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation.

"You know about the letters?" He asked hopefully "Or about everything else that's been going on?"

"What's wrong with us?" Rosie asked.

Hagrid looked at them in utter bewilderment.

"Alright, we'll figure out why you've been dreaming of a guy like me later. For now, nothing's wrong with you, nothing at all." Hagrid paused, as he began to choose his words carefully "You're both wizards is all."

Uncle Vernon stood up and began to stammer, "I knew this is what this was about. Something to do with that bloody unfit James Potter. I'll have none of this nonsense, none of this magic in my home-"

Uncle Vernon stopped as he watched Hagrid get up and lift him up by the collar against the wall.

"Never insult James or Lily Potter. Do you understand?" Hagrid breathed into Uncle Vernon's face. He nodded in defeat. Hagrid let go of him and Uncle Vernon slumped to the floor.

"H-h-hagrid?" Rosie whispered. Hagrid turned to her. "What do you mean we're wizards?"

Hagrid couldn't believe how much Harry and Rosemary looked like their parents. It was chilling to look at them sitting next to each other. This was going to take longer to explain than he had realized.


	6. You're Just Wizards, Is All

You're Just Wizards, Is All

Hagrid sighed and struggled to try and explain himself.

Rosie and Harry were both staring at him with blank expressions on their faces, and Petunia and Vernon appeared about near ready to explode.

Then an idea popped into his head.

"Here," Hagrid said while pulling out two letters from his pocket "The letters will start things off."

He handed one letter to Rosie, and one to Harry.

Harry began to read his letter out loud:

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been offered

A placement at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please, see an attached list for supplies and some Frequently Asked Questions.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked at Rosie.

"Mine says the same thing," She said. "But we're not wizards there's been a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Hagrid said "Have you not learned anything about your parents?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just that they were strange."

Hagrid glared at Vernon who began to shrink in his seat next to Petunia.

"Listen, has anything out of the ordinary happened to you before?"

Rosie and Harry looked at each other.

"And, how'd you explain that scar Harry on your forehead?" Hagrid said. Harry brushed his hand over his scar.

"I don't think I can go." Rosie said as she was reading through the letter.

Vernon sat up straight

"Bloody right," He said "At least someone has some sense here."

Hagrid stood up and Vernon went silent. "What do you mean you can't go?"

"Well," Rose said "I'm 3 years older than Harry, won't I be starting late?"

Hagrid began to nod as if he remembered he had to explain something.

"Right, I forgot Rosie your situation is a little different from Harry's, you see you're a bit more Muggle than Harry is." Hagrid said and Rosie just stared in confusion. "Muggle- non-wizarding folks, like these two." He pointed to Vernon and Petunia.

"So I really can't go?" Rosie looked down in disappointment, Harry reached over to hug her.

"If Rosie can't go, I'm not going either." Harry said.

"Now, now, kids it's alright Rosie can go," Hagrid paused "It's just you'll be a bit behind the rest of the kids and your powers aren't as strong as Harry's."

 _The lemon squares_ Rosie thought. _Maybe that's why nothing as weird as what happened to Harry has happened to her_.

Hagrid continued "You'll enter in your usual year - as a 3rd year- and you'll just have some extra work to do. After about a month, you'll have to take an Exam to make sure you're in the right year until we can assess you properly. We figured we'd want you to be with students your own age and all so."

Rosie nodded as if she understood what was going on. She did believe that they were wizards, I mean magic would explain everything that's happened to them.

"Oh, there's one other thing," Hagrid said. "You're kind of famous back there in the Wizarding World, Harry."

Harry and Rosie looked up.

"What?" Harry said.

"It has to do with that scar," Hagrid said "When your parents died from You-Know-Who you got that scar. You survived a curse, Harry, a curse no one has ever survived before."

"Our parents died in a car crash…" Rose said.

Hagrid stared at them until he realized they had no idea how their parents actually had died. He began to fume inside it was that blasted Vernon- he calmed himself before he did anything he might later regret. He'd just have to tell them later.

"Well, we'll talk about that once we get to Hogwarts." Hagrid said "Oh, and Rose there's also something you should know…. other wizards may not recognize you as much as Harry and that also has to do with your parent's death."

"Can't you tell us now about it?" Harry asked "Now we're just going to think about it."

"I'd want to sit down with you two before I do, it's a lot to process. We have to take things slow. I see this lot has practically lied to you your whole lives." He gestured towards Petunia and Vernon.

Then, Hagrid stood up and put a helmet on his head.

"Alright you two, off we go. Say Hi to Dudley for me when he wakes up." Hagrid said to Petunia and Vernon and began walking out the door.

"Uncle Vernon, is it ok if we go?" Rosie asked.

Uncle Vernon scoffed "Good riddance."

Harry and Rose jumped up and followed Hagrid to his motorcycle. They couldn't believe it but the dream they had been having for ages had at last come true- it was the dream of escaping and leaving boring Privet Drive and the awful Dursleys behind forever.


	7. Diagon Alley

Rosie climbed unto Hagrid's motorcycle first and Harry followed. She gasped in delight as Hagrid kicked the engine on and begin to drive. He kept driving: faster, and faster until they were all up in the air.

"Hold on!" Yelled Hagrid as they continued to climb through clouds.

Harry and Rosie began to giggle. _This is what freedom felt like_ , Rosie thought.

Rose looked down as they soared over the whole city of London. She could see Big Ben, the River Thames, and Westminster Abbey and she wasn't frightened one bit. Escaping was exactly as she had dreamt it would be- exhilarating. She turned to see Harry who grinned at her from ear to ear. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so happy, and she grinned back.

"Alright, we're landing!" Hagrid said and swooped the motorcycle towards the ground. Harry squeezed Rose tighter. Hagrid got off the bike first, and then helped Rosie and Harry.

Rosie didn't recognize this part of London at all.

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid replied "So we can talk about your parents."

Rosie felt Harry reach for her hand. She squeezed it.

They approached a pub-looking store that was dimly lit. Hagrid swung open the door, letting Rosie and Harry grab a seat. Hagrid walked over the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Three butterbeers," Hagrid said "Two non-alcoholic ones for the youngsters."

The bartender nodded and Hagrid slid into the booth with Harry and Rosie.

Rosie wasn't sure about what to expect with a butterbeer- she'd never had one. It was nice of Hagrid though, to get them something.

"Alright so there's a few things you need to know." Hagrid said and brought out a pen and napkin.

"Your parents started a great war in the wizarding world," Hagrid wrote the names: Lily and James Potter unto the napkin.

"And they were the targets of You-Know-Who the most evil wizard of our time." Hagrid whispered this part as he wrote You-Know-Who next to Lily and James Potter.

Rosie and Harry were staring at Hagrid with wide eyes. He continued.

"You need to know about the prophecy. Harry, here, is in the prophecy." Hagrid began to scribble down Harry's name underneath Lily and James.

"Why am I in it? What did it say?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked out the window, and was just about to answer when the butterbeers had arrived.

Rosie sipped on her butterbeer. It was so sweet unlike anything she had ever had. She loved it. She was worried for Harry and about this prophecy, Rosie was starting to get a sinking feeling there was a lot she didn't know about her past.

"Well, the prophecy essentially predicted that you would kill You-Know-Who, Harry." Hagrid said and then paused "He killed your parents because they were in the way of getting to you Harry. That's why they started the war- they were in You-Know-Who's way"

Harry opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak.

"But why would I kill You-Know- Who and what about Rosie, why isn't she in the prophecy?"Harry asked.

Rosie sat up, she also wanted to know why she wasn't in the prophecy.

"Well, it's important to know," Hagrid said seriously "Rosie you would've been killed as well had you not been hiding in that closet."

Rosie looked down, and started to feel a bit sad. This was all very confusing to process.

"And we don't know why you're not in the prophecy- that's kind of the meaning of a prophecy, really, we won't know until it happens. That's why you've got that lighting scar on you Harry and you don't Rosie in case you've ever wondered." Hagrid finished.

Rosie looked up and Hagrid's face softened as he saw Rosie was sad.

"Because of the curse that killed our parents?" She was mostly repeating that sentence for clarification, but it came out like she was asking a question.

Hagrid nodded. Harry was looking out the window as if he was trying to turn back time and understand everything he had heard.

Rosie tried taking a sip out of her butterbeer and noticed nothing was coming up-it was empty.

"Oh, I think we've finished Hagrid." Rosie said. Harry's cup was empty as well.

Hagrid grunted in agreement and finished up his butterbeer in one big gulp.

"Well," he said "There's more to the story as there always is. But I think we've had enough for the day. Now, you two need some… things. You know stuff for school clothes let's go to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Rosie asked.

"Yup, yup, come on kids," He stood up and motioned for them to follow. He led them to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, through a back door and up to a brick wall.

"The Entrance," He said and began to tap on a few stones. "Stand back."

Rosie and Harry stepped backwards a few meters. The stones began to move a part and there was another dark alleyway in front of them.

"This way," Hagrid said and they walked up the darker alleyway. What was around the corner was a sight unlike anything they had seen before-

Diagon Alley


	8. The Potters Meet the Weasleys

Hagrid tapped unto the wall of the Entrance of Diagon Alley and Rosie and Harry stepped back as they watched the stones physically unfold themselves. What lay ahead of them, left Rosie and Harry in complete awe. There were wizadring shops all ahead- shops for couldrons, animals, and perhaps most interestingly to Rosie- wands.

"Hagrid," Rosie said and tugged onto to Hagrid's coat "Can we go there first?"

Rosie pointed up ahead to a shop that read Olivander's and Harry and Hagrid's followed her finger.

"Ah, yes, course we can Rose. I understand why Olivander's caught your eye. I'll pay for the wands first and then we gots to stop by Gringotts bank to take out yer cash," Hagrid said and continued to lead them to the way of Olivander's.

The door to Olivander's opened with a slow creak and when they stepped inside a man with a long grey beared wearing a black coat stepped up to them.

"Welcome to Olivander's wand shop where I sell the best wands in all the land, how may I…" Olivander's voice began to drift off and his eyes landed on Harry. Rose took hold of Harry's hand , "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at Rose who gripped his hand tighter.

"Yes, sir, this is Harry Potter and his sister Rosemary. " Hagrid interjected, stepping closer to Harry and Rosie, "They've come for wands."

Olivander's eyes shifted up to look at Rosemary. "He has a sister?" Olivander asked Hagrid in awe.

Rose thought it was a bit strange that Olivander hadn't known Harry had a sister.

Hagrid nodded, "Now, I'd love to tell you their life stories but we're on a bit of a time crunch- got to make it to Gringotts before sun down."

Olivander nodded and seemed to wake himself up from a daze.

"Harry, let's start with Harry." Olivander motioned for Harry to come up to the podium and gave him a wand case from the top of the counter.

Harry held unto the case awkwardly not knowing what to do with it.

"Well, open it," Olivander urged "Give it a go."

Harry nodded and quickly opened the case. The wand inside was beautiful made of what appeared to be mahogany wood and in a bit of a fumbly manner Harry waved the wand. Suddenly, lots of glass cups on the counter shattered. Olivander began to mutter under his breath what sounded like "no, no, no, no." Then Olivander seemed to pause and contemplate another wand heavily. It felt like minutes before he decided upon this wand and handed it to Harry. "Let's see about this one," Olivander murmured to himself.

This time, Harry pulled the wand out from its sleeve more slowly. At first nothing happened, but then a light began to fill the room a light so bright it almost blinded Rose.

"Interesting," Olivander murmured again.

"Hagrid, what's it mean?" Harry asked.

"You've found your wand Harry! Congrats, now time for Rosie-"

Before Hagrid could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. A boy with red hair had walked inside followed by a girl with red hair who appeared to be his sister.

They both looked up in awe at the silent scene that lay before them- Harry holding giddily unto a wand that had apparently just found him.

Suddenly, the boys eyes lit up when he saw the scar on Harry.

"Ginny, I reckon it's Harry Potter!" The boy whispered and the girl also stared up in awe. Rose and Harry looked at each other uncomfortably once they saw that the red haired boy and girl were frozen in place. The door had swung open once again and two more identical red-heads walked into Olivander's but stumbled against the red haired boy and girl who had stopped in place.

"Blimey, Ron" said one of the red-heads, "What're you lot gawking at?"

The older red-hair looked up and saw Harry, "Good Lord, George."

The boy tugged the other boy, George's, arm and he looked up not at Harry but straight at Rose. Rose could feel her heart flutter, she thought that whoever this George was that he had the kindest hazel eyes. She could feel herself blush at the intensity of George's stare so she glanced away and shyly down at her shoes.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasleys!" Hagrid said with a grin and ushered for Rose and Harry to follow him. "We've got four of them here with us but they're a big group. This one here is Ginny, and that's Ron and then here's the twins Fred and George. This is Harry, Harry Potter and his sister Rosemary Potter."

"You can call me Rosie," Rose interjected quickly wanting to make sure her new friends wouldn't call her by her full name Rosemary.

"Hey, Rose," Fred asked rather loudly, " I reckon we're about the same age- why are you starting Hogwarts so late?"

Rose fumbled around for words but realized she didn't have a proper answer, "I don't know." She ended up replying.

"What House are you in?" Ron asked her excitedly and then turned to George "I didn't know the Harry Potter had a sister."

"I don't know yet," Rose responded quietly.

Sensing, that Rose perhaps felt overwhelmed with the questioning, Hagrid stepped forward, "Yes, well we've got some sorting out to do with the Ministry of Magic on Rose's end, but Harry will be starting with you Ron as a First Year I reckon you'll be great friends."

"Well, I hope Rose isn't starting as a First Year that would be effectively embarrassing," Fred stated bluntly. George shoved Fred, "Honestly, Fred." George sighed as Fred said "ouch," from feeling the pain of George's hit.

"Ignore him, Rose," George said while glaring at Fred, "We all do."

Rose giggled- she liked the boys , they seemed nice. And there was something about George. She hoped she was in the same House as them.

"Hagrid, what are Houses?" Rose asked aloud without thinking.

The red-hairds all turned to look at her stunned. Rose realized she must've asked an obvious question.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"It's alright, Rosie, I'll explain later. We're heading to the Ministry tomorrow to sort out your situation. I know we've got explaining to do. But, look yer you still haven't got your wand Rosie."

Rose's face lit up with a smile and she turned to face Olivander.

"Come on let's head out you lot, give them space." George said and tried to usher his siblings out of Olivanders. Rose and Harry waved goodbye but Rose was quite preoccupied with the preposition of the wand selection.

Olivander seemed to be in deep contemplation as he scoured the shelves trying to find the perfect wand for Rose. Finally he pulled one out and handed it over. Rose removed it from its case and held it in her hand- the wand rested heavily in her hand. Rather anticlimactically, though, nothing happened when Rose held the wand. No glass breaking and no light pouring out from its end either. Olivander scratched his head in confusion and muttered "huh." He began searching again for a new wand, " I could've sworn," Olivander said, "that that wand would be it." He pulled another one down, and handed it to Rose. Again, nothing. Olivander went through another five wands with nothing happening between Rose and her wand. Rose was beginning to worry- was there not a wand out there for her? Rose could tell Harry was worried about her too as a concerned expression crossed his face. Finally, Olivander grunted as he reached behind to the very back of the fifth shelf He pulled out a wand in a white box and handed it over. At this point, Rose was feeling quite dejected by the wands. As she pulled this wand out from its sleeve she realized it was beautiful- it was made of dark black wood and had what looked like a wooden design of ivy curving up its side. The wand rested lightly in her hands. At first this wand was just like the rest- nothing happened. Then, the wand began to lightly jerk in her hand. It lifted itself and then fell back into the palm of her hand. A faint beam emerged from its end and then quickly sucked itself back into the wand.

"Fascinating, " Olivander said, "her powers are weaker than his."

Rose looked up at Olivander in concern, "I didn't mean to hurt the wand, why'd it do that?"

"That's an Elven wand, Ms. Potter," Olivander said, "the rarest kind of wand in the wizarding world. It's your wand Ms. Potter."

Rose looked at it in confusion, "But, mine didn't light up the way Harry's did."

"Yes, curious, very curious, " Olivander said, "Rose I suspect you must be more muggle than wizard."

Rose looked up at Olivander with wide eyes, "Muggle?"

Hagrid coughed, interrupting what Olivander was going to say, "Ok, well, that's enough for today everything will be sorted out tomorrow." Rose looked at Harry disconcertingly. Harry gave her a soft smile.

"We'll take the wands," Hagrid said. Olivander boxed up the wands and then they headed out to Gringotts Bank with a wave of questions swarming in Rose's mind. It was only now starting to sink into her that she realized she might not be fully human that word "muggle," but also maybe not fully wizard. But if she was neither, then what did that make her?


	9. Rose Goes to the Ministry

Harry and Rose ended up spending the night after getting their wands in a somewhat down trodden motel-type room in the outskirts of Diagon Alley.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Rose asked Harry as she lay on her back in bed.

"Don't know," Harry answered, "But maybe it's not as bad as you think it's going to be."

Rose sighed.

"It's true I guess it would be embarrassing to make me a First Year, I mean I'm 14 years old , I'd be a complete laughing stock." Rose took hold of a pillow on her bed and clung to it.

"Well, maybe it'll all work out," Harry tried to say reassuringly.

'This is so strange,' Rose thought to herself back in the Muggle world, Rose was always the one reassuring Harry and now the tables were totally flipped. Maybe Olivander was right, maybe she was more Muggle- that world made sense to her. This world was entirely different and magical and whatnot.

"Are you nervous about going to the Ministry tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I'm completely and utterly terrified." Rose replied. And she was.

"Look, tell me everything after the meeting," Harry said, "Hagrid's taking me back to Diagon Alley for more school shopping tomorrow but we'll talk it out afterwards."

"Alright," Rose said doubtfully but then she realized how she was feeling so proud of her younger brother for being so thoughtful in the moment and she was so proud of who was both back in the normal world and in this one so she made sure to add "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Rose." Harry said.

And then they turned off the light and the Potter siblings slept peacefully in this new world.

Hagrid woke Harry and Rose up bright and early in the morning. They had both haggered downstairs in a groggy haze for some light breakfast at the hotel and then Hagrid led Rose to the fireplace.

"Come on off to the Ministry you go," Hagrid sed holding out his hand towards the fireplace.

Rose was skeptical; she couldn't see how the fireplace would lead her to the Ministry. Then Hagrid, pointed to a bin by the fireplace. "Take some of the powder and state 'Cornelius Fudge, Ministry of Magic, loudly and clearly. Then drop the powder. Also, yes the Minister's name is Mr. Fudge do remember that Ms. Potter."

Rose looked at Harry who shrugged. She stepped into the fireplace and recounted the words exactly as Hagrid had instructed. Once she dropped the powder green flames erupted and she found she was spinning through some kind of warped vortex until suddenly she hit the floor. Literally. Rose found herself spit out of another fireplace in a completely new building. She tried to cough off the dust on her and stood up to regain herself. Powder still lingered in her auburn hair. There were other wizards here walking about in cloaks who barely seemed to notice her. The people here also looked rather official in their cloaks and briefcases.

"Ah, Ms. Rosemary Potter."

Rose jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. She turned back around to face a tall older man with graying hair.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, see you've found your whereabouts, pleased to meet you." Mr. Fudge held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fudge," Rose said quietly and shook his hand.

Mr. Fudge led Rose up what seemed to be a hundred staircases until they entered a room with glass furnishings. Back in the Muggle world, Rose knew that this room would be deemed a conference room. There were witches and wizards in all of the seats and they turned to look her. She saw one woman with hair that changed colors.

"Could that be her?" The woman asked in amazement .

"Yes, Tonks," replied Mr. Fudge "This is Rosemary Dawn Potter."

The room had gone silent. There was one man here with long blond hair who made Rose feel entirely uncomfortable.

"Now, let's not dilly dally," said Mr. Fudge "Ms. Potter has lots to do and she must go off to Hogwarts."

"Is she even a wizard?" The man with long blond asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but her powers are weak. And Lucius I must ask for your cooperation today," Mr. Fudge said.

"Wait, so I am a wizard?" Rose asked in disbelief, "but the wand I couldn't find a wand- my powers were too weak."

Tonks held up her hand to calm Rose.

"Of course, you're a wizard your Lily and James Potter's daughter." Tonks said defiantly.

"Yes," Mr. Fudge concurred, "A wizard, but with strained powers. You see the Memory Charm that was placed on you by Albus Dumbledore after the murder of your parents caused you to forget many aspects of yourself some of your magic was lost but it can be regained. The same did not happen to Harry because of your Mother's dutiful protection."

 _The murder of your parents_ \- that phrase made Rose shiver and made her feel small sitting next to these established and powerful wizards.

"Now," Mr. Fudge continued as if not sensing how small Rose felt here in this room and in this new place, "this means the OWLs will be a bit of a logistical nightmare for Hogwarts you've got four years of magic to catch up on- four years. There's no way you can learn four years worth of spells in one year."

"Let's give her the time-turner," One witch with red hair in the back of the room suggested.

Mr. Fudge quickly raised his hand and dismissed her suggestion.

"Maggie, her powers are not nearly advanced enough for the time-turner. No, she will simply have to study the Muggle way."

"Why can't we just put her with the First Years?" Lucious said in a tone that suggested this was the most obvious solution.

Rose thought back to what Fred Weasly had said earlier.

"No." Rose interjected. The entire room stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Lucious said.

"I- I mean I'd just rather not start as a First Year," Rose said, "I'd like to make friends my own age. And, I'll work really hard I promise. I've always been good at school and I don't know what the OWLs are but they sound like some kind of exam and I've gotten good grades on my finals last year I could send my school transcript over-" Rose stopped herself from speaking once she realized that she was now just a mumbling mess. She couldn't send a transcript from a Muggle school over to the Ministry of Magic for crying out loud. She collected herself. "I just mean to say I'll work hard at it, I'll study, and I think it'll be a good chance for me to be more independent and do something different than my brother. I love Harry but I still want my own friends and to do my own thing."

Rose wasn't sure why that had come out of her- but it had. Somehow, it must've resonated with someone because some of the wizards and witches began nodding in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more," Mr. Fudge said," Rose you'll start as a typical Third Year Hogwarts student. The only requirement we have of you is to sit in on the Sorting Hat ceremony-there are no other options as the Hat places students at only one time in the year. We will set you up with tutoring and as your skills advance maybe by your Fourth Year you will be granted access to the time-turner."

A paper appeared in front of Mr. Fudge as well as a red-stamp. Mr. Fudge seemed to scribble his signature unto the paper, snapped his fingers, and the paper disappeared again presumably off to some administrator at Hogwarts.

"Where do you think she'll be placed, Fudge?" The man named Lucius asked all while giving Rose a cold-black stare and with a gleam in his eyes.

"Gryffindor, of course," Tonks scoffed as if that was the most incredulous question he could have asked. Then Tonks composed herself as she saw Mr. Fudge was gazing at Rose with the same look of contemplation.

"I'm not entirely sure," Mr. Fudge said, "but it'll be the most curious case and perhaps a sorting we shall jot down in our history books."


	10. The Train to Hogwarts

Hagrid had at long last dropped off Rose and Harry at King's Cross to catch the train to Hogwarts.

King's Cross station appeared to be entirely normal and filled with the hustle and bustle of London Muggle-life. There were people boarding trains, getting on them and off them, going about their daily lives really. These were all people with their own histories and stories to tell. All these stories were entirely unique to each person who carried them.

Harry had also made Rose feel so much better about the meeting at the Ministry. He offered to help her study whenever she needed to and to let her sit with his friends at the lunch room at Hogwarts.

Because Rose had had her meeting with the Ministry yesterday and had less time for shopping, Hagrid and Harry had both gone to finish getting her supplies. So she and Harry pretty much looked equally out of place at King's Cross carrying their big shopping carts stacked to the brim with rickety pieces of luggage. Rose had also gotten a grey cat for transfiguration class whom she loved dearly and she named him Whiskers.

Hagrid at last led them to platform 5 and checked his watch. "Well, that's the time that does not lie- best be off. Remember you two look out for one another and get on at Platform 9 ¾. See yers at Hogwarts!" And with that Hagrid was gone- quite literally had vanished.

"Well, there you go, Harry, we're off to 9 ¾ ." Rose began to walk towards platform until Harry grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Rose," Harry said, " I don' think the platform exists."

Rose looked at Harry "What do you mean…" but her voice trailed off as she realized he was right. There was Platform 8 and 9 but no ¾ , heck there was even a Platform 10!

"Well, I don't know anything anymore, Harry…." Rose concluded and then she saw a flash of familiar red by platform 7. The red was a part of the red hair of a rather tall boy, and treading by his side was a slightly plum red-haired woman and that same little girl- Ginny that Rose and Harry had met at Olivander's.

Rose touched Harry's shoulder. "Look." She whispered and nodded in the direction of the Weasleys.

Harry turned his head and a few more Weasley had appeared. One older man who seemed to be the father and Fred and George and Ron had popped up as well. Together, Rose and Harry grabbed unto their carts and wheeled them fastly towards the red heads. Ron had made eye contact with them first and grinned largely at them.

"The Potters are here!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

The older man, the one who was probably the father raised his eyebrows- "What do you bloody mean the Potters are here?" He asked then looked up and appeared to be a bit faint.

"It's Harry Potter…." He said.

Fred walked up next to him. "Yeah, yeah Dad we've been through this haven't we? We met them at Olivander's. And that's his sister Rose."

Mr. Weasley looked over at Rose. "He has a –"

"Yeah, yeah," George cut him off "We've been through that too Dad! He's got a sister!"

"Oh, well, welcome here you two." The plump older woman came over and gave Harry and Rose a big hug "I'm Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Molly. But we best get a move on the train will leave pretty soon-"

"We don't know how to get onto the – the—the ," Harry began stuttering,

"Platform." Rose finished for Harry. " We don't know how to get on the Platform 9 and you know the ¾ bit."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them in confusion and then her eyes widened as she realized what they were saying.

"Why, of course." She turned back towards Rose and touched her shoulders lightly. "Now, simply watch ."

Percy- who was the taller red-haired brother, stood up with his shoulders perched back and began to run with the cart in-between Platforms 8 and 9. He had vanished. Rose was starting to get quite annoyed with these vanishing acts.

"Catch you on the other side of the Platform," George said to Rose in an ever so slightly cunning voice "Feel free to sit with me and Fred on the train." Rose tried to hold back a smile but found she couldn't. And then he followed suit of Percy, as did George, and Ron with the exception of Ginny who was still not old enough to begin Hogwarts.

Harry of course with his newfound wizarding confidence took the lead and made way unto the Platform, when Rose began to run she couldn't help but feel as if the walls of the Platform would shut in on her and keep her trapped in the Muggle world forever.

At last they had arrived to the right platform. They could see the hoards of witches and wizards in their Hogwarts attire boarding a bristling red train. Harry and Rose had just got on the Platform as the horn began to whistle for departure so they raced with their things to the first passenger cabin.

"Let's go find the Weasley's Harry," Rose said and took his arm to lead him through the back cabins.

"Mud-blood." Sneered a voice behind them. Rose and Harry stopped mid tracks and whirled around to find a blond boy about Harry's age sneering at them. The boy looked half-familiar to Rose and she realized that that could be Lucius's son- the one from the Ministry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Draco," Draco said, "Draco Malfoy." Draco stood up slowly and began to walk towards them- Rose stepped in front of Draco protectively. Draco smirked.

"What's that Potter?" He sneered just like his father would, "Need your mud-blood sister to protect you-"

"Shut it, Malfoy." Said a voice from behind Malfoy. Standing behind Malfoy was a rather tall and handsome looking man. He had light brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"Diggory." Malfoy said curtly.

"You've got better things to do I reckon," The boy said, "Other than harass two people who've done absolutely nothing to you."

Draco looked as if he was about to say something, muttered something that sounded like "Hufflepuff," under his breath. "We're not finished here," Draco said to Rose and Harry before walking away and making sure to bump into "Diggory" before he did. The boy sighed and then smiled at Rose and Harry.

"Cedric," He said "Cedric Diggory." And shook Rose and Harry's hand.

Rose began to feel herself blush- she definitely thought Cedric was cute.

"Don't mind him," Cedric said, "That's Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin most know to stay away from the Malfoys they tend to say nasty things."

Rose broke away from her enchantment of Diggory and remembered what Draco had called her- _mud-blood_.

"What's a mud-blood?" Rose asked.

"It's a nasty word," Cedric said, "kind of like a slur for non-wizarding folk. Sorry about that by the way- that he called you that. We like to say here that people who use those words just don't have bigger vocabulary to fill their heads with. And, uh, who are you two?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said perhaps too casually from what seemed of late.

"Ah, yes, the infamous – or maybe just famous Potter- and you are?" Cedric looked at Rose.

"Rose Potter," Rose said, "His sister."

A momentary look of confusion crossed Cedric's face- he was no doubt surprised to find out that Harry had a sister. "Curious. What year are you in I don't think we've met."

"Oh, I'm new just starting at Hogwarts," Rose explained then quickly added, "As a Third Year."

"Cool," Cedric said, "I'm a Third Year too in Hufflepuff that is. Hey, since you're new would you like to meet some Hufflepuffs?"

"Sure." Rose said, "Do you want to go find the Weasley's Harry?" Harry nodded and they parted ways in the cabin.

"Yeah, so my friends and I we're a bit of an odd bunch," Cedric said, "but nice as Hufflepuffs go."

Cedric walked with Rose up to a far back cabin and opened up the door. A girl with long blond hair and one girl with brown hair were sitting inside.

"This is Bellamy Brownwood," Cedric gestured to the brunette girl, "and this is Bridget Lane," He said about the blond girl.

They entered the cart and Rose sat next to Bellamy.

"I'm Rose Potter." Rose said to Bridget and Bellamy.

"Oh, nice to meet you, what House are you in?" Bridget asked.

"Haven't got one yet," Rose answered for what felt like the 100th time. Why were these Houses so important anyway?

Bridget looked at her blankly

"That's funny you've got the same name as Harry Potter- he's coming to Hogwarts this year you know?" Bellamy said.

"Yeah, that's cause she's his sister," Cedric explained in a semi- sassy tone. Bellamy's eyes widened.

"Wait, I didn't know he had a sister- how is that possible?"

Abruptly feeling a bit defensive of everyone's questioning of her existence Rose said matter-of-factly "When You-Know-Who killed my parents, I hid in the closet and that's the only reason I'm alive."

An awkward silence befell the cabin. Bellamy looked down at her shoes guiltily. "I'm sorry," She said quickly.

Rose composed herself and then realized she may have just shot down the one chance she had to make new friends at this bloody school. She looked up at Bridget who was now avoiding making eye-contact and had bit her lip.

"It's alright, I just kind of blurted that out." Rose said, she surprised herself with her curtness. Feeling overwhelmed and slightly anxious Rose abruptly stood up and walked to the cabin door-

"Wait, Rose, wait-" Cedric called after her and Rose continued to walk faster after admitting to herself that she was probably the Wizarding World's Biggest Idiot for doing that in front of a boy she barely knew but also had a slight crush on. Not paying attention to where she was going on the train, she suddenly felt her path obstructed by yet another human and had banged her head into someone's back.

"Ouch," She muttered and touched her forehead. Then she smiled when she saw a familiar face- George Weasley.

"Rose!" He exclaimed and gave her an excited hug. "We were wondering where you were! Come meet some Gryffindors!" George took her hand and led her into the cabin. Fred also welcomed her happily inside the cabin.

"This is Dean and Angelina," He said, "And that's Oliver Wood. We're all on the Quidditch Team by the way- or Wizarding Sport. Everyone this is the Rose I've been telling you about!"

"Hey, so sorry, but can someone explain to me what this whole House thing so I'm not utterly clueless anymore?" Rose said. George nodded as she realized what she was asking but Oliver Wood quickly interjected.

"There's four Houses at Hogwarts- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He stated while counting off the Houses on his fingers. Rose felt relieved that she wouldn't have to explain her whole life story to these people- it seemed as if George had already done it for better or for worse.

"Yeah," Dean chimed in "There's lots of History to it in fact, but basically these four houses are like our homes at Hogwarts. And they all have personalities."

"For example," Angeline continued "Gryffindors tend to be brave and courageous, Ravenclaws are absurdly intelligent, Slytherins are downright foul and Hufflepuffs are a bit daft but harmless folks."

Rose flinched at Angelina's descriptions- she thought they were a bit harsh. She also thought of Cedric who was a Hufflepuff and had been nothing but kind to her.

"Gryffindor House," Dean finished, "is of course the best one."

"But, hey the history of the Houses is actually quite complex." Oliver Wood said, "in fact, I recommend you read _Hogwarts: A History_."

"I've got that book," Rose said and she made a mental note to read it before the Sorting Hat Ceremony.

"You nervous about the sorting?" Angelina asked her.

"Course not," Dean said wryly, "All Potters ought to end up in Gryffindor. That's what you want isn't Rose?" 

"I'm not sure what I want." Rose answered as she looked out the window feeling a bit tired of traveling now.

"Well, friends," Fred clapped his hands together "looks like here we're home."

"Let the adventures begin!" George laughed as Fred tried to punch in the shoulder but couldn't reach him over Oliver Wood.

Rose looked out the window and could see the looming figure of Hogwarts in the distance. She wasn't sure what expect of Hogwarts but she felt some odd tension between terribly nervous and terribly excited.


	11. Rose Confronts The Sorting Hat

Rose didn't realize she wouldn't have time to read _Hogwarts: A History_ as the Sorting Hat Ceremony was taking place right after lunch.

Hogwarts was magnificently large and the Great Hall was filled with food for lunch. Stars floated on the ceiling, paintings moved, and ghosts lingered the hallways. Magic could be felt everywhere.

Rose and Harry had stood next to each other as they faced the Sorting Hat. Rose looked a little out of place amongst the First Years being significantly taller then the majority of them were.

"Is there a place you know you don't want?" Rose whispered to Harry.

"Slytherin, for sure not, Slytherin." Harry replied raising his voice ever so slightly so Draco Malfoy could hear him from the second row. Draco turned back to glare at Harry and Rose.

A man with a long white beard stood up who was sitting at the head of the table next to other witches and wizards who Rose assumed were either administrators or teachers. Rose recognized Professor Dumbledore from somewhere he had a familiar calming presence. The Great Hall fell silent as it did.

"That's Albus Dumbledore the Head Master," Rose could hear a First Year murmer from behind her.

"Welcome," Dumbledore's voice seemed to bellow throughout the hall, "to this year's Sorting Ceremony. First I'd like to welcome a new student in our midst- Rosemary Potter."

Rose's face flushed as the Hall broke out into whispers and murmurs. Harry had hardly seemed to notice Rose was embarrassed he was enthralled with the magic of the place and in deep conversation with Ron.

"Rose, I wish you a great year and please meet with me after your Sorting. And may we all have a year full of comradery and great academic achievement. Let the ceremony begin!" Albus Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled themselves with mountains and mountains of food more food than Rose had seen in her life.

Rose began to grow more and more anxious as names continued to be called and sorted into Houses. At last, Harry's name was called. Rose clenched her fists as she waited in anticipation.

It seemed as though Harry was sitting in frustration- as though he was mentally arguing with Sorting Hat.

" I don't know why she seems so nervous," Rose heard someone whisper behind her- it was a girl with curly blond hair, "they're both obviously getting Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and clapped supportively for her brother. Harry grinned at Rose and made his way to sit next to Ron and some bushy brown haired who Rose had yet to meet at the Gryffindor table.

"Rosemary Potter," the witch with a tall hat- Professor McGonagall- called. Rose breathed in and made eye-contact with Harry who flashed her two thumbs up for good luck.

'Interesting,' the Sorting Hat said into Rose's mind, 'I'm torn with this one.'

'Shouldn't I just be a Gryffindor?' Rose replied in her mind to the Sorting Hat.

'Well, that would make sense considering your family history,' the Sorting Hat pondered, 'but you appear to be more Hufflepuff inclined.'

'What?' Rose thought to the Sorting Hat, 'Hufflepuff?'

But it seemed to make sense to her in a way. She knew she had gotten off on the wrong foot with the Bellamy and Bridget but she could still see herself fitting in with them- they were such nice people. Rose felt her face flush as she looked over at the Hufflepuff table to find Cedric Diggory staring intently at the table- as if he was able to predict what was about to come. Rose knew she couldn't make this decision based on some boy though.

'Well, there we have it' said the Sorting Hat.

"Rosemary Potter," the Sorting Hat announced aloud, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The crowd of First Years gasped along with the Gryffindor table. The Hufflepuff table broke out into a loyal applause for their newest member. As Rose walked past Harry he had a look of surprise on his face, and Rose shrugged in response. She continued to walk towards Cedric who was sat next to Bridget. There was an empty seat next to Bellamy- Rose paused unsure of whether or not she should sit there but also aware that everyone's eyes in the Great Hall were glued on her.

"Please sit," Bellamy smiled and gestured for Rose to sit down. Rose breathed a sigh of relief-she took this as a sign that Bellamy was ready to start over and was genuinely happy to have her in Hufflepuff House.

"Who would've thought Hufflepuff House has a Potter!" Cedric shouted and all of Hufflepuff House clapped.

Rose smiled- she felt content here but missed having Harry by her side. Once Rose had finished dinner, she turned to Cedric. "Sorry," She said, "but I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore- would you mind showing me his office?"

Cedric nodded enthusiastically, "No problem."

They both got up and headed towards the hallway.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Cedric asked Rose and it caught her slightly off guard.

"Oh, fine thanks." Rose said uncertain of what Cedric was getting at and he definitely seemed to be getting at something. They had headed up a flight of stairs now, and Rose was only just beginning to comprehend how massive Hogwarts was.

"I just mean about the train and all with your parents and everything…." Cedric explained.

Rose must've appeared to gone a little red and crestfallen as she remembered her little outburst earlier.

"Sorry, sorry!" Cedric quickly tried to fumble for words, "I shouldn't have brought it up just wanted to make sure you were OK- you said some pretty dark stuff back there and uh, I love Bellamy, but she can be a bit spacey at times."

Rose nodded, "It's alright I was mostly just worried I had made you all uncomfortable."

"Well, it was slightly uncomfortable but also entirely understandable," Cedric reassured her, "And Bellamy and Bridget totally get it- I mean not like that, but they know you must be going through a lot."

Rose nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah, it's alright. I'm glad I'm in Hufflepuff. And it has been a lot I guess I'm just having troubles processing- well everything."

"Hold on!" Cedric said suddenly and grabbed Rose's hand which made her flush even more- the stairway was moving. Rose watched in awe as the staircases above her and below shifted into a new place. One the staircase moved into a new place, Cedric respectfully and appropriately released her hand.

"The stairs do that," Cedric said nonchalantly, "Got to be careful about that."

Cedric and Rose continued up the stairs and turned a corner and found a room with a big Eagle looking bird poised at the front- no doubt Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was in fact waiting outside for them.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Diggory," Professor Dumbledore said to Cedric and gave him a nod to leave. Cedric gave Rose a small wave goodbye and left.

"Follow me, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore turned towards the statue and said "Lemon squares,"

Rose couldn't help but think back to the lemon squares she used to make appear at Privet Drive. That seemed like it happened centuries ago.

Dumbledore led Rose to a seat.

"Hello, Professor." Rose said uncertainty. Professor Dumbledore gave her a kind smile.

"Now, tell me Rose," He said, "How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess, it's been a bit of an adjustment." Rose answered honestly.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "I can only imagine. Well, look Rose, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

A silence passed between them as Rose caught eye of a glistening stack of lemon squares in the corner.

"Did you know them?" She asked Dumbledore with a voice that sounded distant- distant like a memory, "My parents, I mean."

Dumbledore sighed a bit taken with the emotions that also filled him.

"Yes." He said.

"What were they like?" Rose asked and held out her hand as a lemon square landed softly in her palms.

"They were good people, Rose. The most good people. Your parents loved you so much." Professor Dumbledore said and his eyes seemed to glisten as if he was holding back his own tears- or it could've been a trick of the light.

Rose lowered her head- it was the first time she had heard anyone say that and it was almost as if she could feel a comfort rising in her- the same comfort it would feel to be held by a parent.

"Thank you," Rose whispered.

After her meeting with Dumbledore, Rose headed to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Rose was struck by most of Hogwarts but especially by the plants that hung from the Hufflepuff Common Room ceilings and the bright yellow decorations. Rose decided she definitely liked Bridget after talking to her more at Dinner and in the Common Room. She and Bridget both liked drawing and taking walks and they were planning on taking many afternoon walks throughout the year. Bridget was a bit more calm like Rose was compared to Bellamy who was sometimes full of high energy- but well-meaning and intentioned high-energy that just got the better of her at times. Rose was quite pleased that she was roommates with Bellamy, Bridget, and this other girl Hannah Baker who was remarkably hilarious and kind as well.

Rose was making her bed when suddenly Hannah fell unto her bed and began interrupting Rose's folding and cleaning process.

"Hannah I've got to make my bed. My tutoring starts tomorrow at 6 AM." Rose said and playfully shook the sheets under her to move her.

"So," Hanna continued as if not hearing Rose's pleas "I know you're new around here and we aren't entirely sure what's up with you, butttt who'd you fancy as of now?"

Rose smiled and looked down while continuing to fold her sheets.

"Gosh, Hannah!" Bridget called out from the other end of the room, "She only just got here, leave her alone."

"Yeah, sorry, Rose," Bellamy added, "Hannah's a bit boy-crazy." Then ,Bellamy tossed a pillow over at Hannah.

"It's hard to be boy-crazy when there aren't that many good blokes at this school to begin with, but I want to hear whose on your Top Hot list?" Hannah leaned in closer to Rose. Bellamy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Did you really just say 'Top Hot '?" Bridget asked Hannah sardonically.

"Honestly, I've got so much work to do I'm not really thinking about boys," Rose lied and she could feel herself blushing.

"Aha!" Hannah squealed "Everyone, Rose Potter's blushing you totally do fancy someone!"

"Well, even if she does, she doesn't have to let you in on all her secrets," Bridget paused "Unless, she wants to of course."

Bellamy and Bridget then joined Hannah on Rose's bed. Rose looked at the three of them and sighed once she realized they were waiting for her to tell them who she was thinking about. Rose looked back down at her hands.

"Well, there is one boy, " Rose fumbled as she tried to find the courage to say it "Cedric's cute and all but I mean, I don't really know him I just think he's cute and nice."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded.

"Ah, Cedric Diggory," Bellamy sighed and lifted up her hands in the air and then fell flat on the bed for dramatic effect. The girls all giggled.

"Well, what's the matter with Cedric Diggory?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Nothing of course." Hannah Baker said.

"He's practically perfect," Bridget added.

"Except for the fact he's had a thing for Cho Chang ever since the end of last year." Bellamy piped up from the bed.

Rose tried not to let it show on her face but her heart sank a little at the news that he may be interested in someoneelse.

"Are they together? Whose Cho Chang?" Rose asked.

"Ravenclaw," Bellamy answered matter-of-factly, "tall, dark hair, smart, and gorgeous."

"No," Hannah said "But he's asked her out before- she just keeps saying no."

"She totally fancies him as well, though," Bridget continued, "She's just toying with him. It's a bit immature really, she's like the luckiest girl in school to have Cedric Diggory fancying her."

"Oh, well, " Bellamy said "Do let us know if you end up fancying anyone else though, we're here to listen."

"Or even if you don't fancy anyone that's perfectly alright as well." Bridget added.

And with that, the girls clambered off her bed and they continued cleaning their room. Rose couldn't help but think about Cedric after that conversation and she tried to sort out her feelings as she sorted her clothes. She'd never had a proper crush on someone before- at least not this instantly or this quickly. And, anyways, what did it even mean to really fancy someone before actually knowing them?

Rose realized it was getting near the 11th hour and she finally went to bed, and tried to calm her mind for her first day of Wizardry classes.


	12. Snape Calls Rose Lily

The first class Rose had the next morning was Transfigurations Class so she had to bring Whiskers along. Rose had been notified of her first class after having woken up her whole room to the sound of an owl smashing into the window, it had carried with it a note that read:

 **Transfigurations Class 6AM Meet at Library with Prof McGonagall.**

Transfigurations Class mostly involved her and Professor McGonagall repeating First Year spells over and over again. Her morning classes were regular Third Year classes but she found that she could not understand what was happening in most of her classes. Although, she was pleasantly surprised to find that she and George Weasley had Charms Class together. Rose had seen the red hair before he had spotted her of course, she approached George and he turned around to face her with a look of pleasant surprise on his face.

"Long time no see, Potter" George Weasley said as Rose sat next to him and tossed her array of books onto the table.

"Yeah, we should fix that- are we not allowed to be friends now because we're in different Houses?" Rose asked.

"Course we can be friends, it's just more difficult to find time to spend together, " George said.

Speaking of it being hard to find the time- Rose hadn't spent any quality time with Harry in about a month. She made a mental note to go find Harry later today.

"How's that been going by the way- have you gone mad yet?" George Weasley asked as he pointed to the stack of books.

"It's been harder then I thought it would be, " Rose admitted, "I've been having troubles remembering the spells."

George bit the end of his quill in what seemed a thoughtful state of contemplation.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I mean I know I'm not the best Wizard or anything but I can definitely tutor you in the basic stuff at least. I actually did fairly well last year- better than Fred at the very least, but no pressure or anything," George said.

Rose couldn't help but think it was kind of George to offer. A part of her wanted to say 'no' just so she could prove she could do it on her but she knew she was going to need all the help she could get.

'Yeah," Rose said "I'll actually take you up on that. We could start tonight? Maybe around 9 after dinner in the library?"

"Sounds good, how's Harry's been by the way?" George asked, "He seems quiet at Quidditch practices."

'That's right' Rose thought Harry had started playing Quidditch and she had heard he'd gotten quite good at it.

"I don't know," Rose said, "You've been seeing more of Harry lately then I have, quite honestly. Been meaning to find him today."

"Oi!" Professor Flitwick had shouted from the front of the room to get Rose and George to stop talking- and Rose and George had finally quieted down. Although they both couldn't help but giggle after Flitwick's yelling.

Rose and Bridget had been walking to Muggle History- Rose's best class- together when she had finally found the back of Harry's had in the Hogwarts quad. Harry waved excitedly at her and Rose ran over after saying "Hold on," to Bridget.

"Harry!" Rose squealed and they embraced. Ron was there too, sitting next to the same bushy-brown haired girl.

"Rose, I feel like we never see each other anymore!" Harry exclaimed.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Let's go to Hogsmeade, this weekend and catch up." Rose proposed and Harry nodded in agreement.

Rose hadn't yet been to Hogsmeade, but she heard all of her Third Year friends gossiping about it.

Rose could tell why George had been concerned about Harry- he just seemed a little distant.

"Oh, this is my friend Hermione." Harry said pointing to the bushy brown haired girl.

Rose gave Hermione a hug.

"Ah, I'm so happy for you it seems like your making friends. Alright well Friday then at Hogsmeade, but I best be off Bridget's waiting." Rose said gesturing to Bridget who had just begun talking to Cedric who was also standing next to some dark haired girl who Rose had concluded must be _the_ Cho Chang.

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Rose.

Rose's last class of the day was the class of the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. She still hadn't been to this class yet as it simply hadn't fit into her insane schedule, but Professor McGonagall had told Rose she had to go today and that she was already falling behind in all of her classes.

Rose sat next to Cedric in Dark Arts and it definitely brought up all of her confusing crush feelings. Especially considering that Cho was also in the same class- she was just sitting on the other side of the classroom with her Ravenclaw friends. Rose did feel a little uncomfortable though as she could feel Cho looking over at her and Cedric every now and then. Either way, Rose always found it enjoyable to talk to Cedric- he had an attitude of going about matters with both a lightness and a maturity that helped make Rose feel at ease about him.

Snape had stormed into the classroom, arriving about five minutes late, and slamming the door shut behind him. The whole class had jumped in their seats in startlement.

"Sorry, I'm late," Professor Snape said through gritted teeth, "I don't like making a habit of apologizing so it won't happen again. Turn to page 84. "

All of their books had flipped rapidly open to pg. 84- Rose noticed the page was about the Memory Charm. A shiver went up her spine as she remembered she had been placed under a Memory Charm- Rose couldn't help but think of her parents again on that one Halloween night. She began to read the page to distract herself.

"Lily," Rose heard Professor Snape say but ignored him as she thought he was talking about some other student.

"Rose," Cedric whispered and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "I think he's talking to you."

Rose looked up and found Professor Snape staring at her intently. It seemed as if Professor Snape had gotten a hazy look in eyes.

"Um, I'm Rose, Professor." Rose said softly.

Professor Snape ignored her, "Now, Lily, answer the first two questions on Memory Charms."

The fact that Snape had ignored Rose definitely stung her a little- Rose thought it best to just try and ignore it and carry on.

"Memory Charms are used to obliterate the memory- and make you forget things." Rose said. She could feel a light tension rise in the classroom.

"And side effects of a Memory Charm gone wrong, Lily?" Snape asked perhaps a bit jarringly. Snape was completely avoiding eye-contact with Rose and looking at every point in the room just to make sure not to look at her. Rose was very aware that all eyes in the classroom were on her. Cedric looked particular uncomfortable and had found a spot on the floor to stare at.

"Complete obliteration of Memory but most importantly loss of magical powers." Rose said and she felt the same anxious feeling rise up in her again as she had on the train. Why did Snape keep calling her Lily?

"Right. 10 points for Gryffindor Lily-"

And something inside Rose had snapped, she stood up at her desk.

"Look at me!" Rose exclaimed. Professor Snape broke out of his trance at the shock of Rose's interruption and finally made eye-contact with Rose.

"I'm Rosemary Potter not Lily Potter, that was my Mum- I'm her daughter," Rose could feel tears starting to burn in her eyes, "Please, just call me Rose." The tears had started to trickle down her cheeks and as she looked around she could feel the piercing stares of her classmates and the dead silence of the classroom had begun to make her feel claustrophobic. Rose quickly grabbed her books and dashed out of the room.

'Great,' Rose thought to herself, 'Make that a second emotional breakdown in front of Cedric.'

But she didn't really care all that much about Cedric, in the moment, she realized she was just processing losing her parents for the first time at Hogwarts and all she wanted was to be alone for a little bit.

Rose had left class to go for a walk outside- she knew she was skipping school but she just needed to clear her head for a bit. It honestly felt like too much at times.

And she wasn't sure what had set her off so much about Professor Snape calling her Lily- she knew she looked like her Mum. Everyone said so.

There was just this feeling Rose had that she felt so out of place- like she couldn't connect to the one place her parents had felt so connected to. She was behind at everything and back in the Muggle world she might've been average but at least she was right where she should be. Harry seemed to be moving through here like a breeze, understanding classes and being automatically popular. Rose had noticed she had made her way to the Lake by Hogwarts grounds. Rose found herself a rock and sat on it and looked way out at the view at the mountains and the sky.

Hogwarts was beautiful, she did have to admit that.

Rose didn't realize how much she missed the way things used to be- how close her and Harry were and how she could just hold onto what was familiar. She also wasn't really enjoying her newly adopted role as the "forgotten," sister to Harry Potter. Back home she was just another person, neither forgotten nor known persay, but still Rose on account of her own merits and still Rose- the individual.

Rose turned her head back quickly when she heard the rustle of leaves crackle behind her. There was a witch with a tall black hat standing in the distance.

"Professor McGonagall?" Rose called out.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall replied, "Rose is it alright if I come over there?"

Rose nodded and waved her hand- she hoped she wasn't in trouble for ditching school.

"Sorry Professor," Rose said as McGonagall came closer, "I shouldn't have skipped school today or stormed out of class."

"It's alright, Rose," Professor McGonagall sighed and sat down awkwardly on part of the large rock. Now, there were two of them staring off into the distance.

"I know there's a lot you must not be understanding." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah…" Rose's voice trailed off "Did Professor Snape know my Mum?" She asked.

"He did they went to school together." Professors McGonagall answered.

That would make sense as to why he had confused Rose with Lily so adamantly- he had known her Mother perhaps had even been friends with her.

"I feel like I don't know anything about my parents or who I am," Rose said quietly. Professor McGonagall placed her hand lightly on Rose's shoulders.

"Perhaps a good place to start would be with the history books and learn a bit a bit about your past and the wizarding world- at least you'd feel more like the kids your age." Professor McGonagall suggested. Rose thought back to the _Hogwarts: A History_ Oliver Wood had recommended. That's where she should start with George- he should explain some wizarding history to her.

"I'll do that tonight, Professor." Rose promised.

"They would be proud of you," Professor McGonagall said, "of your hard work, determination, and the way you've cared for Harry."

Rose nodded- she understood the Professors were trying to be nice to her but it had been an emotional day. Suddenly, she remembered the time.

"Sorry Professor- but isn't it about dinner time?" Rose asked. Professor McGonagall looked up at the sky as if it were a clock- but nodded yes. Rose stood up to leave but before she did she swung back around and gave Professor McGonagall a hug that seemed to surprise her.

"Thank you," Rose said and Professor McGonagall patted Rose lightly on the back.


	13. Rose and George

Rose had managed to get back from the lake and meet George just in time for their first tutoring session. Rose was quite ready to get some sleep but she knew she had a lot of work to catch up on. On the positive side she had managed to squeeze in reading the first chapter of _Hogwarts: A History_ during dinner. Reading her book also gave Rose the perfect excuse to avoid the lingering eyes darting her way after her little outburst earlier. Bellamy, Bridget and Cedrid hadn't given Rose a hard time about burying her face in a book either – they just proceeded to go on with their conversations as usual which Rose had appreciated.

"Thank goodness," Rose said as she lugged her stack of books over to George who had managed to find them a small two person table near a window.

George smiled warmly at Rose as she sat down.

"Now, sorry, but hear let me show what I've got written down for my to-do list," Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a long sheet of paper, "Must learn first semester Charms or at least the first 5 basic ones, Wingardium Livosiah or whatever, Transfigurations homework that load looks mad, and for Potions Class I have a reading that I can skim over tonight it's about 100 pages-"

George touched Rose's hand which caught her off guard. Rose stopped talking and looked up from her paper at George.

"Rose," George said "Breathe."

Rose could feel her face turn slightly red as she realized she must've looked a bit flustered. She buried her face in her hands and then fixed her hair to compose herself.

"Yeah," Rose said while gazing out the window with a pitch black sky, "It's been a rough day."

George nodded and looked out the window too before looking back at her, "I kind of heard about what happened."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. Of course everyone would find out Hogwarts was only so big after all.

"Cho was talking about it in the hallways," George added, "Rose are you alright?"

Rose felt her face go red again- it seemed as if she'd heard that question a thousand times.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, I'm just trying to sort some things out." Rose admitted to George.

"Like what kind of things?" George asked.

"Just what I'm doing here in general," Rose said, "I'm not fully Muggle but not fully Wizard, and I'm learning so many things about my past at once that I hadn't known before and it's a little overwhelming, George."

George reached into his school bag and pulled out a small green notebook and handed it to Rose.

"What's this for?" Rose inquired as she flipped through the empty notebook.

"I thought it might help," George said "to have a space all your own to write down your thoughts. My Mum suggested that I write down what I'm going through at Hogwarts and well, I just think it might make you feel better."

Rose felt her heart twinge at the realization that George cared for her. Something about the gesture had just made Rose feel so seen and somewhat understood. Not even some of her Hufflepuff friends- Cedric, Bellamy, and Bridget were capable of being as thoughtful as George was being right now.

"You know," Rose said, "For your whole reputation as a jokester George Weasley you are also really thoughtful."

George smiled and his eyes seemed to light up. "It's nothing," He said, "Just wanted to make sure your were feeling better."

"Yeah, how have you been?" Rose asked George.

"Good, Fred's the same and everything we're a bit shocked you're not in Gryffindor and I think Harry misses you." George replied.

"Yeah, we've made plans to go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Rose said, "Did something happen with Harry?"

George shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, I've just heard he's been getting into trouble a lot for stupid things- him, Ron and Hermione actually. They've been costing Gryffindor a lot of House points."

Rose felt her stomach turn- 'This can't be good' Rose thought.

"I'll talk to him about it this weekend," Rose promised George.

Rose glanced at the time in the library- it was only quarter past 9 but she was feeling pretty exhausted.

"I'm sorry George but is it alright if we end early tonight? I just need some sleep…" Rose's voice trailed off as she began to collect her books.

"Of course," George said, "And don't feel bad about not getting a ton of work done today, sometimes you just need rest."

Rose felt the familiar twinge occur in her heart at the tenderness of his voice and the sincerity of his words. Rose was reminded again of what kind eyes George had. Feeling abruptly flustered, Rose gathered her belongings and headed back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Where've you been?" Hannah Baker asked teasingly as Rose entered the room and tossed her things on her bed.

"Studying with George Weasley," Rose answered matter-of-factly.

"Ooohh," Hannah Baker cooed, "George Weasley's cute."

Rose turned her back from Hannah for a second to arrange her night dresser- and she put the green notebook on top of it.

"You think so?" Rose tried to ask neutrally.

"Definitely," Hannah said "Obviously he's a Gryffindor so that makes him slightly less desirable but a good sense of humor is always attractive and he is an athlete. Eh, who suggested you two should study?"

"He did," Rose answered "Just trying to be nice though cause he knows I'm never going to get through this year."

"Honestly you can be so daft sometimes." Hannah Baker said dryly and spread out across Rose's bed.

"What was that for?" Rose asked and taken slightly aback by the bluntness of Hannah's statement.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe George Weasley fancies you Rose Potter?" Hannah explained with raised eyebrows.

Rose tried to push the thought from her mind- she was pretty sure she liked Cedric and why complicated things by adding in feelings for George?

"I don't think so." Rose said trying to end the conversation.

"Seriously, though asking you to spend more time together with him- has he ever gotten you anything?" Hannah inquired and tried to open the dresser draw to peer in at any new items. Rose hoped she wouldn't notice the notebook on her dresser.

"Nope, not that I can recall," Rose lied and headed over to the dresser stand to shut her dresser drawer.

Hannah seemed to surprisingly acquiesce to Rose's request to end the conversation, giggled, and then walked over to her own bed.

Rose knew she was exhausted from the whole day, but she found it difficult to sleep with the thought of George entering her mind. What did it mean that her heart twinged whenever she was with him? And, what happened to being entirely certain that she had a crush on Cedric? Rose had to admit that she opened up to George in ways she hadn't yet with Cedric.

And, honestly, why did the matters of feelings have to be so complicated anyway?


	14. Visit to Hogsmeade

Rose woke up from the draining day yesterday thankful that the weekend had arrived. Rose quietly got up from her bed and threw on some new clothes. Rose saw that it had finally begun to snow outside as well as the Winter season approached. Before heading out to meet Harry in the quad, Rose made sure to set aside some more of her homework to do once she got back from Hogsmeade. She also fished around in her backpack for her Hogsmeade Permission Slip- she had managed to get Professor Dumbledore to sign in it for Professor McGonagall.

Harry was waiting for her by the statue in the quad- and for some reason to Rose he appeared to look so much older; maybe it was the way he wore his glasses in perpetual disarray akin to a Professor or the sweater he was wearing or just the wisdom he was cultivating from being here and being more himself that altered his appearance to Rose. Harry came over to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Come on," Rose said and ruffled his hair which annoyed Harry greatly, "Let's go catch up with the other Third Years."

Harry shouted "Hey!" when he saw Fred and George amongst the Third Year Gryffindor crowd. Fred and George waved to Harry.

"Hey ya," Fred said, "Joining us this lovely morning?"

"Yeah," Rose said happily, "I'm trying to get Harry to come along with us, maybe fit the bill again as an exception for First Years."

Professor McGonagall had just entered the corridor and was checking all of their permission slips. Rose's body tensed as she saw Cho had come to stand right beside her with Cedric Diggory.

"Morning," Cho said a little to cheerfully to Rose.

"Good morning, Cho." Rose answered and Cho giggled a little. Professor McGonagall seemed to have approved whatever Cho had handed over to her. Rose couldn't help but admit she was slightly envious of Cho- Cedric seemed to forget everything else and everyone else when he was with her. Bridget and Bellamy were standing somewhere with the other Hufflepuffs.

"See you at Hogsmeade," Cho said coyly and turned away with Cedric who seemed oblivious to Cho's jeering tones.

Professor McGonagall stopped when she saw Rose holding a similar paper.

"Professor," Rose explained, "I've gotten Professor Dumbledore to sign for me and Harry."

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head, "Rose, I'm sorry but you know the rules- only parents can sign the form."

"Professor, I just thought it would be nice for me and Harry to get out-"

Professor McGonagall cut her off

"Sorry, Rose, the rules are the rules."

Rose couldn't help but show how crestfallen she was- she had been looking forward to a break all weekend.

"It's alright, Rose," Harry reassured her. Professor McGonagall had called everyone to head out. Fred and George looked at Rose apologetically, "We'll get you both some chocolate things!" George called out and Rose waved somewhat depressingly back at George as they disappeared into a snowy view.

"Rose," Harry said urgently, "Come on, I've got something to show you."

He began to run back towards the quad and came to a tree. Rose saw him pull out what appeared to be a robe from behind the tree.

"Where'd you get that?" Rose asked incredulously. It was a beautiful robe- it looked like it was made of silk and the night sky had been etched into the back of the robe.

"Check it out," Harry said and put the robe on. Rose gasped in shock as she watched Harry disappear under the cloak.

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed nervously and tried to uncover Harry again. Harry threw off the robe- "I'm here, I'm here Rosie." He reassured her.

"Where'd you get that robe?" Rose began to say accusatorily to Harry which appeared to catch him off guard, "Is this the kind of trouble George said you were getting into?"

Instead of getting upset, Harry looked down at his shoes guiltily. "No," He said, "It was under the Christmas tree and it came addressed to me."

Rose shook her head, "Honestly, Harry you can't be going around taking random cloaks! We don't know who we can trust here."

"I just thought we could still sneak into Hogsmeade with this cloak, I was looking forward to going with you today." Harry said and sat down holding the cloak in his hands.

Rose suddenly felt a frustration rise up in her. It really wasn't fair that they weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade- Professor McGonagall really should've cut them some slack after knowing what a year they had had and even Professor Dumbledore had said it was alright! And Rose thought she might explode if she had to spend another day at Hogwarts. Rose had made a resolve in her mind to break the rules- something she rarely ever did.

"Alright, let's go for just one Butterbeer." Rose said and took Harry's cloak. He looked up at her in surprise.

Harry and Rose had spent the whole way giggling to Hogsmeade under the cloak as they made invisible footprints out of snow on the ground.

Suddenly Harry nudged Rose in the side and Rose had gone quiet when she saw Bellamy and Bridget ahead of her.

"Let's go for the Butterbeer," Rose whispered and they veered off towards The Three Broomsticks. Once they had gone inside The Three Broomsticks, they found a corner, made sure that no one they knew was around and then Harry had uncovered the cloak from themselves. Rose went to order two Butterbeers.

"So, tell me everything," Rose said as she slid back into her seat.

"Well, my best friends are Ron and Hermione- I think you'd like Hermione you should talk to her more," Harry said and took a slurp of his Butterbeer.

"And Quidditch is going good everyone says I'm the best seeker well since Dad really…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Harry," Rose said, "You know you can talk to me about this stuff right? Everything you're going through I'm going through too. I'd rather you talk to me then go about getting in trouble."

Harry had gone quiet, "I've actually been worried about you Rose," He said, "I heard about what happened with Professor Snape."

Rose looked down at her Butterbeer. "Yeah, I just kind of snapped he kept calling me Lily and it just made me miss them and I was stressed from all the schoolwork," Rose sighed, "I really wish it hadn't happened though, Harry it was so embarrassing and the whole school knows."

Harry bit his lip and began to fidget with his hands. "Rose… there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Rose looked up at Harry with a look of concern on her face.

"So some stuff has been happening on my end. I've been trying to find this Philosopher's Stone that Hermione told me about."

"Philosopher's Stone?" Rose whispered, "What are you going on about?

"It's my scar," Harry said "It's been hurting Hermione thinks the Philosopher's Stone can help it."

"Harry this doesn't sound like a good idea maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore-"

"Look, Ron, Hermione, and I we went looking for it and there was this whole incident with a three-headed dog and Hagrid but we found this mirror.-"

"Harry you sound mad right now, I need you to promise me you'll stay out of trouble I can't always be there for you" Rose said "I'm more concerned that your scar is hurting Harry-"

"Rose please," Harry said and looked at her with his wide green eyes, "I want you to come see the mirror."

Rose stopped as she saw the earnestness on his face. Maybe she'd go see the mirror- but more importantly she had to – now that Harry had told her about all of his plans and his scar hurting she wasn't going to let him out of his site.

"Alright, I'll go with you to see the mirror," Rose agreed.

Suddenly, the door to The Three Broomsticks bursted open and Rose saw Bellamy running in with tears streaming down her face. She was crying heavily.

Harry, who knew they weren't supposed to be seen right now, tried to grab the cloak but stopped when Rose gestured for him to wait.

"Help! Help!" Bellamy screamed "We need help outside!"

Just then Rose saw Cedric and Bridget along with Fred and George enter The Three Broomsticks. Rose got up from her seat and ran over to Bellamy- Harry had stayed behind in the seat guarding the cloak.

"What's wrong, Bellamy, what's wrong?" Rose asked and she ran over to hug her friend and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"It's Hannah," Bridget panted, "We think she's dead."

Rose thought for a moment her heart would stop beating.

"She's out there," Cedric said and led the group of Third Years outside to a scene that would later haunt Rose.

Fun, boisterous, and the loud Hannah Baker now laid limp on the snow with her scarf and hat spread out just above her body- hanging there as if they knew they should be worn. Suddenly, a _whooshing_ sound could be heard from up above and the flash of lights from wands spattered the darkening sky. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape were all flying to the scene of the crime. The three Professors landed with a sweep and swiftly got off their brooms.

"Step aside, step aside, step aside," Professor Snape muttered and tried to usher the group back so Professor Dumbledore could get to Hannah Baker. He paused when he noticed Rose was present.

"You're not supposed to be here," Professor Snape said slowly. Rose looked down having nowhere to hide or escape to.

"Dead." Professor Dumbledore declared and managed to momentarily distract Professor Snape from focusing on Rose.

Bellamy moaned into Roses arms and collapsed on the ground. Rose held her tightly knowing the toll this would take on all of her friends- the toll of a loss of a loved one.

"Everyone back to Hogwarts straight away," Professor McGonagall ordered and took an extra long look at Rose- Rose knew she was going to be punished for this later. Professor Snape whisked Hannah Baker up into his arms and the Professors took off. Still holding Bellamy close, Rose turned around to see where Harry had gone off too but he was nowhere in site. He had no doubt thrown on his cloak and headed back to school- or was watching from somewhere unnoticeable.

The group of friends began heading back to Hogwarts. George had stepped closer to Rose to accompany her and help her with Bellamy. Cedric was staring intently ahead and Bridget was crying silently. Fred walked with his arms crossed and a cloudy expression on his face. There was an awfully quiet and somber feeling that passed between them.


	15. Rose's Grievances

Rose sat down on a wooden chair next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione in Professor McGonagall's office.

"What happened to Hannah Baker?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I didn't see everything but Harry and I were just getting Butteerbeer, Bellamy came in extremely distressed and then led me to Hannah outside." Rose recounted.

"She ought to be punished for leaving Hogwarts grounds," Professor Snape sneered.

"We'll get to that later Severus," Professor McGonagall said and reached into a case on her desk and uncovered a little silver necklace.

Harry started grimacing and touching his scar. It was almost as if the necklace was hurting him- burning his scar.

"Bridget Lane said she found this necklace by Hannah Baker, and Bellamy Brownwood confirmed that she had been wearing it momentarily before the hour of her death," Professor McGonagall brought the necklace closer and revealed that it was indeed beautiful- silver lined intricate and delicate design work resembling the forest and nature scenery. A blue stone was set in the middle of the silver casing. Professor McGonagall watch as Harry began touching his scar that was no doubt burning from the necklace itself. She quickly put the necklace back in its case.

"Interesting," Professor Snape murmured.

"Alright, Professor Snape has a point," Professor McGonagall said, "You lot have been breaking the rules too frequently. I will take 100 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively and Rose is not allowed to leave the bounds. You have first exams coming up in about a month in which we expect you to earn passing marks if you fail to do that, well, more points from Hufflepuff."

"Bu-but, Professsor…" Ron began to stutter and McGonagall held up her hand. Rose and Harry looked at each other- they knew they were in big trouble this time.

Rose thought about how much she hated Professor Snape and the way he treated everyone as she watched him lean against Professor McGonagall's desk with a faint smile etched unto his face. Rose heard that he had it out for Harry as well and had been obviously playing favorites with that foul boy- Draco Malfoy. The four left the room feeling dismayed by the entirety of the events.

"Are you OK Rose?" Harry asked as they left the office.

"Yeah," Hermione echoed, "We know you were friends with Hannah."

Rose flinched at that but she felt like she couldn't say anything about it now in fact she just felt kind of numb when she thought of Hannah and having to go back to her room with one less of their roommates present.

"I'm alright," Rose lied to herself and to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

To say that Rose had been the Wizarding version of the word grounded would have been the understatement of the century.

Rose was literally confined by the areas of go to class, study in the Hufflepuff Common Room and then go straight to bed. Rose was honestly just waiting for exams in December to come around for when she could have a bit of a life again.

If anything Rose knew she had been isolating herself from almost everyone. This was how she thought it was best to process losing Hannah. She'd journal in the notebook frequently whenever she thought of Hannah and missed her- it did in fact make Rose feel better.

She rarely saw Cedric anymore, and she had stopped seeing George for tutoring if albeit ending it abruptly. She did think George had been rather hurt by that and Rose had understood why- she and George were just starting to become good friends. Maybe it hadn't been fair of Rose to do that to George either especially considering how thoughtful he had been towards her.

Maybe Rose was isolating herself because she thought it was the only way to keep everyone she knew safe and happy. People in Hufflepuff hadn't been too pleased with her when they heard how many points she had cost them for the House Cup- not that Hufflepuff really stood a chance of winning but people had started being a bit meaner to her after that- like calling her names, and not being very helpful or understanding of how much schoolwork she had to catch up on. In fact, most had stopped inviting her to Hufflepuff invites just to ensure she wouldn't lose them anymore points. Bridget and Bellamy were still there for her as always, but it almost hurt Rose too much to be around them- she couldn't stop thinking about Hannah Baker when she was with them so she began to avoid them as well. She knew Bridget and Bellamy were probably hurting too, actually Rose knew that Bridget was upset with her and her avoidance of her friends.

Isolation became more difficult considering she still had to go to classes. She would just kind of rush into class and rush out of them making a point to not talk to anyone. Besides her old friends avoidance was a fairly easy task to accomplish as most of the Hufflepuffs wanted nothing to do with her anyhow.

Rose was in all actuality- grieving the loss of Hannah Baker even if she didn't know it. The loss of Hannah Baker had unsurprisingly brought up feelings of the loss of her parents. Rose was slowly starting to turn bitter towards the Wizarding world- what was it about this strange place that kept taking away the people she cared about from her? And, why did Rose keep having something to do with those losses?

But she knew that her self- isolation had been affecting Harry the most. Harry would try to come up and talk to her in the halls and she would just turn in another direction. Rose had never isolated herself from Harry before- it was always the two of them in together but for now, Rose felt she had dug herself into a hole that was incredibly hard to get out of- a hole she had dug deep for herself.

Rose currently was sitting alone in the Hufflepuff Common Room, curled up on a sofa by the cozy fireplace and was trying to catch up on the reading in _A History of Magic_. She was drawn out from the haze of her thoughts when a particular passage on Godric's Hollow caught her attention.

"Godric's Hollow a county in West England," Rose read aloud, "Known for being the home of many previous wizards such as Albus Dumbledore, a historic battle ground, and the resting place of Lily and James Potter. This is the site where they last hid from You-Know-Who and the place of their murder."

A shiver went up Rose's spine. It hadn't occurred to her that the place her parents had died was a tangible- that perhaps there was a grave and everything. Rose thought that if she could just go to this place maybe she'd understand more about herself and her past- she knew it was a mad idea and that she was essentially grounded for the rest of her life but the idea kept pushing itself back up in her mind. She knew how she could get there and everything- she'd have to sneak back to Diagon Alley and catch the train up to West England but it was possible to be done in a day- preferably a Saturday. Rose shook her head as she realized she was getting tired and began to fall asleep on her book, so she closed it. She had to get to bed soon as she had Muggle Studies with Professor Quirrell bright and early the next morning.

Tried as she may though, Rose couldn't shake the thought of Godric's Hollow from her mind and that night she had her first dream about Godric's Hollow.


	16. Reflections In A Mirror

Rose woke up just in time for breakfast and headed downstairs, she found a corner at the end of the Hufflepuff table where she wouldn't be seen.

"Well, I guess she just doesn't want to be friends with us anymore," Rose could hear Bellamy whisper a few seats down from her.

"Honestly, don't know what her problem is," Bridget muttered.

"Well, we won't know how to fix anything or we won't know if we did anything if she doesn't talk to us," Cedric said. Rose flashed a look their way and they immediately stopped talking once they saw Rose glancing over. Now, far too distracted by the gossiping, Rose took her things and went to finish studying in a stair well.

Professor Quirrell was known to be a bit of an odd Professor. For one he was inclined towards the Muggle Studies which automatically differentiated him from the most wizards and the second was that he had a turban tied around his head. He was also known to be a bit of a Nervous Nelly and always seemed to quiver when he talked in class which Rose presumed could be why he had been given the name Professor Quirrell.

Rose was in and out of so many classes and Muggle Studies was were best subject so she never paid too much attention in class or worried about it. Today Professor Quirrell seemed to be extra nervous.

"G—g—good mmmmm-morrning Ms. Potter," Professor Quirrell stuttered, "Please answer the question on pg. 5"

Rose flipped to pg. 5- it was a passage on telephones. Rose sighed.

"Can you tell me about Godric's Hollow, Professor Quirrell?" Rose asked and everyone's eyes in the classroom turned on her. Rose preteneded not to notice.

"Why, Ms. Potter we should stay focused on the topic shouldn't we?" Professor Quirrell asked while shaking his hands.

"Please Professor?" Rose asked.

She hadn't told anyone but Godric's Hollow was starting to become a bit of an obsession of hers. She'd been dreaming about it every day for a month since the start of November. She had begun doing research in the library on it when she should've been studying and she'd been secretly planning out a trip to visit Godric's Hollow.

"What, for example," Rose continued, "Should one do at Godric's Hollow?"

Professor Quirrell's eyes narrowed unto Rose.

"I hope you should never have to know Ms. Potter," Professor Quirrell warned clearly and without a single stutter, "Godric's Hollow is haunted by all sorts of evil things, and students are not permitted outside of Hogwarts grounds with the exception of Hogsmeade, of course."

Professor Quirrell continued to stare at Rose as if trying to sort out what she was getting at. After a minute of the staring Rose finally broke her stance and began answering his questions on the Muggle invention of the telephone.

When Rose had left Muggle Studies she saw Harry walking with Ron and Hermione in the hallways. She immediately tried to turn around but stopped when Harry shouted "Wait!" at her from across the hall- people were starting to stop and stare. Harry had managed to run over to Rose and stood in front of her.

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed, "Stop running Rose, I need you to talk to me!" He pleaded and Rose cowered when she saw a look of desperation cross his eyes. The guilt of not talking to Harry had started to crawl up inside her.

"Harry," Rose whispered as people had begun to stop in place and watch what was happening between Rose and Harry.

"You never talk to me anymore or any of your friends!" Harry persisted his voice rising to a shout "Do you know how that makes me feel? Or how worried George is about you? And Bellamy, and Bridget, and Cedric?"

Rose hung her head and could feel tears brimming her eyes. She braced herself to hear more coming from Harry knowing that he was actually entirely right about his accusations. Surprised to hear the shouting had stopped, she looked up at Harry whose face had softened though his eyes were still gleaming and brimming with what were perhaps tears as well.

"Come on," Harry said "I've got to show you something,"

"I-I- can't-" Harry wouldn't let Rose finish her sentence as had grabbed her arm and began running.

Rose admitted that she was fairly happy Harry had given her an excuse to run away from the hallway- the stares were making her feel claustrophobic. She had no idea where they were running towards the basement. Harry stopped Rose at a corridor and reached behind a pillar as he uncovered his Invisibility Cloak- he threw it over them. They continued to run down more and more stairs until Harry stopped at door. Rose had never seen this classroom before but when she and Harry entered she saw a big grey Mirror placed directly in the center of the room. Harry tore of the cloak and ran to the Mirror gesturing for Rose to follow him. Rose did.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

Rose crossed her arms and looked into the mirror- she saw a serene lake in the middle of the woods with a wooden house toppling over and what appeared to be a family playing out in the front. The Mum in the family had the same hair color as Rose and she was playing with two little boys. Rose couldn't make out any of the Dad's features.

"I see a lake," Rose began to describe the mirror, "And a family with two children."

Harry's eyes crossed over in confusion.

"You don't see Mum and Dad?" Harry asked and peered over Rose's shoulder as if to make sure he was still seeing the same reflection.

"No…." Rose's voice trailed off, "I just see this other family in a beautiful place." Rose felt a warmth overcome her a peacefulness and a serenity sit still in her heart. It was a fullness she hadn't felt in awhile perhaps ever since Hannah had died. Then, Rose had become sad again when she realized she couldn't see her parents.

"You see Mum and Dad?" Rose asked and turned to Harry who nodded.

"Maybe stand here," Harry suggested and moved Rose next to him. Still nothing except for the same scenery. Rose began to feel frustrated.

"Why can you see Mum and Dad and I can't?" Rose asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why." He said softly.

"How'd you find the mirror?" Rose asked Harry.

"It was the same night I found my invisibility cloak under the Christmas tree. I was looking for more information on the Philosopher's Stone in the library and Ron and I we found it. Funny though, Ron said he saw something different in the mirror too." Harry said.

"What have you found on the Philosopher's Stone?" Rose inquired.

"Not much, but it's somewhere in Hogwarts and it could stop my scar from hurting." Harry replied.

"Harry you have to let me help you find it no more sneaking around." Rose said in a tone which she meant to make sound stern but they were both still captivated by the reflections in the mirror.

"Alright," Harry agreed, "You can help me find the stone."

And so Harry and Rose stood side by side looking at the same mirror but at different reflections. The fact that Rose couldn't see her parents in the mirror troubled her and something inside her had shifted- she had made up a resolution: she was going to go to Godric's Hollow


	17. Godric's Hollow

Rose had settled that this Saturday would be the day she'd visit Godric's Hollow. She set aside enough money to purchase her train ticket outside of Diagon Alley. She had checked the timetable as well and she would leave at 5 in the morning so no one would see her and get back around 11 at night just before the hour that Hogwarts grounds closed. Rose had packed a backpack full of day things like her notebook and a book to read on the train. Rose knew she could get expelled for this but she had to visit Godric's Hollow if it was the last thing she could possibly do at all.

So Rose woke up early in the morning and threw on her winter clothes- it was snowing outside. And she had managed to slip outside of Hogwarts grounds. She was heading towards the quad when she heard someone call her name.

"Rose!"

Rose froze as she had instantly recognized the voice of George Weasley.

Rose turned around and George walked up to her-had he been following her?

"George, lower your voice," Rose whispered "What are you doing here?"

George came right up to Rose and the fact that he stood so close to Rose made her stomach flip over nervously.

"I saw you were heading out, and thought I'd tag along." George said casually.

"You can't come." Rose snapped.

"Why not? Is it the same reason why you stopped talking to me?" George responded bitterly.

Rose sighed- she couldn't be dealing with this right now.

"No, I'm going to Godric's Hollow," Rose said and turned around when she saw George's eyes widen.

Rose began to walk faster in the snow away from George but she squeezed her eyes and shook her head when she heard him following her through the snow.

Rose had continued to walk through a stone corridor and stopped in her tracks as George came up in front of her. Rose was taken aback by his sudden stance and she began to back up into the stone wall. Though not touching her, George moved in closer to her to where his face was inches from her. Rose's heart began to pound faster.

"Fine," George said, "We're going to Godric's Hollow."

Rose looked up at George whose brownish hazel eyes had begun to glint with an intensity.

"You don't have to do this," Rose said as she looked down at her feet, "You could get in loads of trouble."

"I know I don't have to do it," George said, "But I'm not letting you go there alone."

Rose couldn't think of anything else to say in response the sun had just started to rise which meant that she was already running late.

"Alright," Rose finally gave in. She grabbed George's wrist and together they made their way to Hogsmead and from their unto Diagon Alley.

Rose and George had walked most of the way to Diagon Alley in silence. They had managed to catch the early train heading out to West England in the nick of time.

Once they had boarded the train and found a seat, Rose had pulled out her book and began to read.

"Rose," George said and tapped her book lightly, Rose looked up from her book. "Just tell me what this is all about." George said.

Rose looked out the window not entirely sure why she had let George come along as it would have inevitably brought up these types of conversations.

"I'm sorry," Rose said because she had felt it weighing inside her, George cusped his hands together and looked into his palms, "I know I haven't been fair to you- and a lot of people."

Rose took in a deep breath and reached over to take George's hands. George glanced up at Rose when she took his hands- Rose watched George's expression soften.

"I have to do this," Rose said, "To know who my parents are, and more about myself George."

George nodded. Rose squeezed his hands. "I wish I could've let you in while it was all happening though, I really do. I just thought if I had kept to myself it would make everyone happy and safe."

George brushed a roaming strand of hair from Rose's face and tucked it behind her ear. The feeling of George's hand against her cheek brought up a familiar twinge in her heart.

"Rose, I wasn't happy that you weren't talking to me," George said "I was worried about you the whole time and thought I'd done something wrong."

Rose bit her lip and slipped and took one of his hands into hers. "You didn't do anything," Rose said "It was just me going through my own stuff, do you believe me?"

George nodded.

"I'm working on the letting people in part," Rose admitted, "It'll just take me some time. I'm used to doing it all on my own- taking care of Harry, staying on top everything-"

George looked like he was about to say something until the train had stuttered to a halt.

"We're here," Rose said and grabbed George's hand along with the rest of her belongings. Rose couldn't help but acknowledge how natural it felt to be holding George's hand. She couldn't help but recognize the confused feelings again as she approached Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow was a quaint little village and appeared to look like most other British towns with rickety houses and there included a local pub, a town church, and all the little inklings that belonged to a British village.

Rose saw the top points of graves peering up from outside one particular home with a broken down fence and windows that had fallen part and were building up piles of dust in their crevices. Rose led George up to the fence and the graveyard, and Rose felt George place his hand on her back.

"Rose, " George said, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Rose wasn't listening to George- she had found her parents grave. A statue of Lily and James Potter had been placed on their tombstone. George stood beside Rose and read out what was on the tombstone "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

Rose sunk into the snow on her knees and began to cry. The memories had been rushing back to her of that stormy Halloween night years ago. George knelt down to hold her as Rose cried into his jacket. He held onto her tightly while patting down her hair every now and then, but he looked off into the snowy distance of Godric's Hollow. George hadn't been entirely certain but he could've sworn he saw dark shadows moving in one of the windows. The bad feeling he'd initially had about coming to visit Godric's Hollow came creeping up again. He gripped tighter unto Rose.

"Rose," He whispered into her ear, "I think we should go."

Rose lifted her head to see where George was looking at the window. Having misunderstood what he was saying Rose replied, "Sure," and took his hand to lead him inside of Godric's Hollow.

"It's exactly as I remember it," Rose murmured, and lifted up a broken family photo of the Potters she had found laying on the ground.

"We played games in here all the time," Rose explained to George and walked over to the living room table where there were still game pieces left scattered all over the table.

George walked over to the other side of the table and watched as Rose picked up the little pieces. He couldn't but notice how much like both of her parents Rose seemed to look like with her Mum's auburn hair and her Dad's eyes.

George knew now probably wasn't the best time but he wanted to tell Rose he cared about her. Just in case you know, everything fell apart here and now.

"Rose, I care about you," George said.

Rose turned around to face George. "I've always cared about you too," Rose answered. George moved a strand of hair from her face again and for a moment the two of them clearly thought about leaning in for a kiss- that thought had been entirely interrupted though.

Rose and George jumped when they heard a door slam shut upstairs. Rose dropped the photo on the floor but she started to make her way up the stairs.

"Hold on!" George said and followed her up the stairs.

Rose recalled the familiarity of the hallways she used to run down when she was younger. The door to Harry's old nursery had still been left open. Rose seemed to be walking in a haze now as she remembered the dark figure coming towards her room and running to the closet and her Mum holding Harry before the flash of light….

"Rose!" George shouted and Rose whirled around.

A dark faceless figure wearing tattered robes floated and hovered just before Rose. Rose screamed and the scream seemed to startle the figure who backed away just quick enough for Rose to run back towards George. Together they hurried back outside to the graveyard. Rose could see in the night sky that there were more black figures hovering overhead.

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"Death Eaters," George answered.

George and Rose were standing by Lily and James Potter's grave again. Rose buried her face into George who held her tightly. The dark figures were coming in faster now.

George wasn't sure if it had been a trick of the light or an adrenaline rush but he thought he could've sworn he saw the statue of Lily Potter move ever so slightly. He was about to gasp when he saw the figure of Lily stand up she quickly put her finger up to her mouth telling George to be quiet and not scream Rose's name.

"It's him!" Rose whimpered to George, "Lord Voldemort!"

George turned around and saw a horrifying image one of a pale man in a dark robe walking towards them. His nose was snake-like. He had pulled out his wand. George held unto Rose lightly when there was suddenly a flash of light. George and Rose fell to their knees.

Voldemort was dueling the statue. The light beamed for ages and ages and George had no idea if they would leave this place alive tonight.

Finally, there was a scream from Voldemort and the Death Eaters had retreated. George and Rose looked up to find that Voldemort was seething but he nonetheless had turned around.

"Next time," He sneered at Rose. He shook his robe and was gone.

It was as if nothing had happened- the scene of the place was entirely back to normal. The statue wasn't moving and the light of the day was still out. George heaved a sigh of relief until he noticed a blood stain that had been left on his sweater. George moved Rose so he could look at her head.

"Ouch," Rose whispered and reached up to touch her scalp.

"Rose," George said in a worried voice, "You're bleeding."

Rose had probably hit her head on the statue when she fell back down after the light flashed from Voldemort's wand. Rose's face had gone pale as she saw the pool of blood building in the snow- she fainted back into Rose's arms. George was panicked as he held Rose and wasn't sure what to do.

Just then he saw light bursting in the sky and a hoard of wizards and witches flying in on broomsticks. He saw Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall and a man he thought must be the Minister of Magic- Cornelius Fudge.

"Is she alright?" Professor McGonagall breathed in a state of worry. Professor Dumbledore came to kneel down next to George and checked Rose's pulse.

"She's alive," He said, "But in critical condition."

"Move her to the hospital ward," Cornelius Fudge instructed, "Immediately."

Mr. Fudge waved his wand and bandages appeared in his hands. Professor Dumbledore quickly wrapped them around Rose's wound and lifted her up unto his wand.

"Weasley," Professor Snape said, "You'll be flying back with me."

George remained silent as he awkwardly boarded Professor Snape's broomsticks. As they lifted into the air George had to blink his eyes because he wasn't sure that what he had seen on the snow had been entirely correct. Written in the snow by Lily and James Potter's statue were the words:

"Don't Tell"

George realized it was Lily Potter telling him not to tell Rose what he had seen in the statue. He couldn't see Lily and James Potter anymore as he rose up into the air but in his head he thought, 'I promise, I won't tell.'


	18. King's Cross Station

Rose woke up in a strange place that resembled Kings Cross Station. In fact- Rose believed she was actually in King's Cross Station. There were empty train tracks and benches all drenched in a whitish glow. Rose also felt incredibly light as well- as if her body was made of air particles. When Rose looked down she realized she was wearing a flowy white gown that was incredibly soft to the touch and made of silk.

She had no idea where she was but this was neither the Muggle World nor the Wizarding world it was some other strange inbetween place that she had no language for.

She could see ahead of her that there were two figures. Rose wanted to run over but found that the air simply lifted her up and she was able to glide towards the figures. There was one man and one woman.

"Mum, Dad!" Rose exclaimed and went over to hug Lily Potter.

The hug felt entirely real in this odd place and she wanted to stay here forever.

Her Dad leaned in and kissed Rose on her forehead.

"My beautiful Rose," Lily said.

"Mum where am I?" Rose asked. A feeling of immense joy had washed over her as she was able to fully hold onto her parents again.

"You're on the Platform," James Potter explained.

James and Lily led Rose to a bench and sat down with her between them.

"Platform to where?" Rose asked.

"Between Life and Death," James answered. A sad expression seemed to cross over Lily's face at James's answer.

"So, I'm dead?" Rose tried to clarify and realized that would explain why everything felt so dream like here.

"No," Lily reassured her, "You're in the inbetween place. You've come to make a decision."

Rose looked up at her Father who had held out his hand- he waved it. A screen appeared before Rose. It seemed to show a film of well…. Her. She was lying in a hospitable bed surrounded by Harry, Ron, Hermione, George….

And, oh. Rose realized what was happening.

"Harry…" Rose said and tried to reach out her hand to him. She flinched when she realized she couldn't touch him.

Rose felt Lily squeeze her hand- as if she knew the kind of pain Rose was feeling.

"You don't have to go back," James said "It's only if you want to."

Rose looked at George who was sitting by her side and thought of how he'd always been there for her. She thought of how they had almost kissed at Godric's Hollow.

"What are you thinking of love?" Lily asked.

Rose smiled, "George Weasley."

"He's a good one you know," James Potter said.

"I know," Rose said, "Mum- I think I love him."

"How have you gotten so grown up so fast?" Lily wondered hazily.

"Mum," Rose asked, "How'd you know you were in love with Dad?"

"Well," Lily answered, "I knew I cared about him and I think I ultimately decided to love him. You know, we can make those decisions Rose. Whether or not we love someone."

Rose thought about the times George chose to be with her from studying to being her friend and through all of Godric's Hollow. Maybe that was the difference between having an infatuation for someone and loving them. Maybe that explained the different feelings she had for Cedric and George- though what she felt for George didn't come close to her crush on Cedric.

"Sometimes it's hard not having you there with me," Rose whispered, "To talk about stuff like this."

Lily nodded and hugged Rose tightly. "I know, but you have people there for you."

Suddenly Rose could hear the sound of track rumbling in the distance- a train from up ahead was racing towards them.

Just then Rose saw Bridget and Bellamy enter the screen and stand by her bed.

Rose thought she had already made up her decision and that she couldn't abandon her friends a second time or Harry or George.

"She's running out of time." James said as the train was rushing ever faster towards them.

Rose stood up as the train approached and her white gown flowed behind her. She quickly turned around to hug her parents.

"This is hard for me to do, I love you both so much," Rose said into James's sweater and he hugged her tightly.

"It's alright we'll see you both one day again," James said, "I love you."

The train came to a halt and her parents started to wave goodbye slowly. Rose lifted up her dress and boarded the train.

She watched as it continued to rumble away leaving behind the figures of her parents.


	19. The Prophecy

Rose found that she had jerked herself away. She tried to wake up her heavy eyes and discovered that the room before her was nothing but a blur. She could make out the shapes of faces in her view but couldn't see clearly enough to make out who the faces belonged to.

"Is she up?" She heard someone whisper.

"I think she is…."

"Hold on give her room!" Went another voice.

"Rose?" Someone asked.

She instantly recognized the voice.

"Harry?" She croaked, "Harry?"

Rose blinked her eyes rapidly and at last the view before her shifted into focus. She saw Harry sitting by her bed- she smiled sleepily.

"Where am I?" She asked. Rose looked at the bed she was in and all the tubes hanging from it.

"The hospital ward at Hogwarts," Harry answered and then leaned into hug Rose.

"Hey, sleepy head," Said a voice from her other side. Rose blushed- it was George. She reached for his hand and he took hers letting them rest lightly on the bed.

"How you holding up?" George asked.

"You had us downright worried," Rose heard a voice say and she found Bellamy standing at the head of the bed, "We sure didn't know if you'd wake up or not."

Bridget rushed over next to Harry to give her a hug.

Just then the door to the Hospital ward swung open with a large thud. Professor Dumbledore came marching in followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Out!" McGonagall instructed, "Only Harry can stay."

"Thanks everyone for coming, really," Rose said to Fred. Bridget, Bellamy, and Cedric at the end of the bed. George slowly stood up.

"We'll definitely talk later," Cedric said and he seemed fully relieved that Rose had woken up from her coma. Her friends had turned to walk out of the room but George squeezed her hand once more before he left.

"Thank goodness," Professor McGonagall said in a high-pitched tone.

They sat down next to Rose and Harry. Rose glanced over at Harry and noticed a rather large cut on his hand.

"Harry," Rose pointed to the scar, "Where on Earth did you get that from?"

Harry glanced down at his hand.

"Oh," Harry said, "Yeah, it had to do with the stone. While you were at Godric's Hollow, I um, found it but there was this thing with Professor Quirrell-"

"Professor Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort." Professor Dumbledore finished.

"What?" Rose interjected, "I saw Voldemort at Godric's Hollow-"

"He had been inhabiting two bodies, one for himself and Professor Quirrell's."

Rose thought back to Quirrell's turban "So the turban was really…"

"Hiding Voldemort." Harry finished Rose's sentence. "But I found the stone with the help of Ron and Hermione of course, but I think I killed Professor Quirrell."

"No," Professor Dumbledore said. Rose and Harry looked up at him.

"It was the protection of your Mother that killed him." Professor Dumbledore said, "That was what was hurting from your scar -the protection she left when she died for you. When you killed Professor Quirrell Voldemort had weakened."

Rose remembered how Voldemort had fled Godric's Hollow.

"And when Voldemort was weakened- is that why he left Godric's Hollow?" Rose asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry, I swear, the both of us have to stop getting ourselves into trouble," Rose joked. Harry let out a small laugh. Then Rose remembered-

"Right, so how much trouble am I in?"

Professor Dumbledore patted the edge of her bed. "Well, due to your coma you've actually slept through your exam."

Rose's eyes widened and she began to panic "What? I'll take those right now then," Rose tried to remove the hydrogen tubes from her body and the bed but Professor McGonagall held her down.

"It's alright," McGonagall said.

"We've decided you'll just have to take them in the summer." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"But- how? Won't I be home in the summer?" Rose asked in exasperation.

"You'll be spending the summer with Bridget. We thought it'd be best for you to spend the summer with a Wizarding family and then you can catch up on all your coursework and just come in to take the Exam in August." Professor McGonagall added.

"But aren't I still in trouble for leaving grounds?" Rose asked quietly.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "We believe you were under a spell- the same spell Hannah Baker was under when she wore her necklace."

"Where will I be this summer?" Harry asked.

"You'll still be with the Dursleys," Professor Dumbledore said.

Rose and Harry looked at each other. She could tell he wasn't happy about it- and neither was she but she doubted there was going to be little they could do fix the situation.

"There's another thing" Professor Dumbledore continued to say, "We think they may be more to the prophecy then we had originally thought. Rose may not be as much of a Wizard as we thought she was-"

Rose was starting to feel nervous.

"According to her test scores in class she hasn't been doing very well in her Wizarding subjects," Professor McGonagall continued for Dumbledore, "which leads us to believe that when Rosemary Dawn Potter turns 16 the Fates will decide for her as to whether she turns fully Muggle or whether or not her Wizarding powers grow stronger."

Rose felt her head hurt.

"What?" She asked rather stupidly.

"When your 16," Professor Dumbledore began to explain again as if she hadn't heard correctly, "You will know if you are actually fully Muggle or Wizard-"

"I know, I know, got it," Rose said "but what I'm wondering is _how did this happen_?"

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're still working out the kinks on that one," Professor McGonagall said.

Rose looked over at Harry who looked just about as confused as she did.


	20. Leaving Hogwarts

The next two weeks for Rose were mostly spent trying to revive herself and gain some strength back.

She was still confined to the Hospital ward but George and Harry visited her every day as did Bridget and Bellamy.

Rose and George finally shared that they had feelings for each other one afternoon.

"So," George began as he finished his Transfiguration homework at Rose's bedside, "What exactly are we?"

Rose smiled teasingly while reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , "So, we're having the 'what are we' conversation?"

"Yeah…." George said sassily though he was obviously kidding.

"Well, I thought you were like, kind of my boyfriend." Rose answered. George smiled.

"Alright," He said. "Should we kiss now?"

"Well, we don't 'have' to do anything," Rose said, "It's up to us."

George nodded in agreement and chuckled, "I meant, I want to kiss you."

"Oh," Rose blushed, "Ok."

And that was how Rose and George had their first kiss.

It took a month for Rose to fully recover from the coma and by that time she had gotten so far behind in her work that the Professors just let her relax for the end of the school year. She knew she had plenty to catch up on during the summer.

She and George had grown closer day by day and were feeling all the rushes and highs of a first love. Rose was content just being friends with Cedric. Rose had more time to spend with Harry and friends as well and she felt more herself and happy then she ever had since she first started school.

The last day of Hogwarts had approached faster than Rose realized and she found herself packing up her suitcases and getting ready to head to Bridget's House for the summer.

"So, how long have you and George been together now?" Bridget asked Rose.

"5 months," Rose replied in an almost state of disbelief.

"Have you and George talked about how you're going to talk this summer?" Bellamy asked.

"Probably just by writing letters, " Rose responded while folding up a blue sweater into her suitcase.

Everyone had headed to King's Cross Station later that day to say goodbye to everyone.

Rose stood close to Harry.

"We'll talk all the time," Rose promised and Harry nodded in agreement- he clearly seemed to be worried to be leaving Rose.

"And if the Dursleys try to pull anything again, let me know alright?" Rose said and took Harry by the shoulders.

The big red train let out a train whistle. Harry hugged Rose tightly.

"We got through this year which means we can get through anything." Harry said.

"We can get through anything together," Rose agreed.

Fred and George came up to Rose to say goodbye.

"Bye, Rose!" Fred exclaimed and hugged her goodbye.

George and Rose stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"We'll write letters won't we?" George asked.

"Course," Rose said.

They continued to stand there on the train Platform and wondered if they should kiss.

"Oh, come on already!" Fred sighed and stood next to Harry. "We'll leave you two alone then!" Fred took Harry by the shoulders and led him down the Platform.

George and Rose blushed at each other and giggled but Rose decidedly leaned into to kiss George once more before the train howled a whistle again.

"Bye, Rose," George said and Rose waved as he went to catch the train.

Bridget and her Father, Robert Lane, came to pick up Rose's baggage for her full Wizarding summer experience. And that was how Rose's school year at Hogwarts had ended- everyone boarding their various modes of transportation and parting ways in subdued anticipation for the next school year.


End file.
